


Kenzie's Turn

by YouRang



Series: Gunner Jensen [6]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Anguish, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouRang/pseuds/YouRang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzie is six months pregnant when an ugly part of her past reappears. Gunner is forced into desperate action to save Kenzie and his unborn twins. Rated M for language and situations. Please read and review.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lee Christmas stepped inside the tattoo shop, looked around and spotted his six-month pregnant sister, Kenzie, sketching at her drafting table. Swallowing nervously, he walked towards her. 

Kenzie looked up as he approached. "Hey, Bubbles." She called, her smile faltering as she saw his sober expression.

"Hey Squeak." Lee replied, stopping across from her, staring at his feet.

"What's up?" Kenzie asked, becoming concerned.

"That guy from Yale, that asshole who abandoned you....what was his name?"

"Ted Ramsey, why?"

"Ted, like Theodore?" Lee asked, a note of eagerness in his voice, looking up.

"No, Thomas. He thought 'Ted' was edgier, I guess....why, Lee?"

At the name 'Thomas', Lee's hopeful expression fell and he looked back down at some papers folded in his hand.

"Lee Christmas! For Christ's sake! What?"

With a sigh, Lee held out the folded papers. Kenzie took them cautiously and unfolded them. It was a copy of a San Francisco newspaper article from yesterday.

'FORMER TOP ART APRAISER ESCAPES FROM PSYCHIATRIC HOSPITAL'

Thomas Ephraim Ramsey, former West Coast bright star of the Art Community, escaped from the maximum security Hearst Hills Psychiatric Hospital late last night, killing two guards, one nurse and injuring four more....

Kenzie looked up at Lee with wide, disbelieving eyes then continued reading. The article outlined Ramsey's psychotic break fifteen months previous, involving a violent attack on his gallery owner, his being deemed insane and then becoming incarcerated some eleven months ago. The article warned that Ramsey was considered extremely dangerous.

"How did you find out about this?" Kenzie asked, looking back up at Lee.

Lee shifted uncomfortably. "Ever since you told me what he did to you, I've been kinda keeping an eye on him."  
"Keeping an eye on him?" Kenzie echoed. "Why didn't you say anything sooner? The article said he snapped fifteen months ago!"

Lee sighed. "Apparently his family's got money. He didn't kill his boss, just maimed him, and they were able to keep it all quiet. They couldn't hide the escape though."

"What do you mean, 'maimed him'. How bad? What did he do? Is he completely off the deep end?"

"I'd say he's fuckin' lost it." Lee agreed. "He, uh...attacked his boss and tore out his throat."

"Jesus, Lee!"

"With his own teeth apparently."

"Holy shit!"

"Yeah, baby. This is serious." A new voice called. Lee and Kenzie turned to see Gunner walk into the shop and stride quickly towards them. Reaching Kenzie, Gunner put his hand on her shoulder and continued. "We're not leaving you alone until he's captured or killed, there's always going to be at least one of the team with you at all times."

"That's a little extreme, you two." Kenzie replied, shaking her head.

"Not up for discussion." Gunner replied with finality. "You don't agree to that and you're under house arrest. I'll tie you to a chair myself if necessary."

"Gunner! Come on!"

"No!" Gunner said sharply. Taking a deep breath, he dropped down on one knee to Kenzie's eye level, his eyes lowered. When he spoke again, his tone had softened. "Please, baby." He said lowly. "I'm not taking that chance, not with you and the babies." Gunner tenderly touched Kenzie's belly, his hand gentle. "Let me do this, please." He met Kenzie's gaze and she inhaled sharply at the barely leashed panic she saw in his eyes.

Kenzie reached out, touched Gunner's cheek with her palm and he leaned his face into it. "You're really convinced he's going to come after me?" She asked soberly.

"Yes." Gunner replied. "I am."

Kenzie took a deep breath. "Okay, but I'm showering myself, surely I don't need one of the team in there with me for that?"

Gunner grinned, some good humour returning. "That's my shift." Relief evident in his eyes, he pulled Kenzie into his arms and buried his head in her hair. "Thank you, baby." He whispered, so quietly Kenzie almost missed it.

Lee spoke then. "The team's on its way over, we're having a meeting and figuring out a game plan."

Gunner pulled away from Kenzie and stood, pulling her gently to her feet beside him.

"Um, was his escape really violent then, too?" Kenzie asked, still reeling from the news that her arty, hipster little tool of an ex had really done these acts.

"It seems he has a thing for throats." Lee replied grimly and Kenzie paled, stepping closer to Gunner who shot Lee a look.

"He's not getting anywhere near you, baby; we won't let him." Gunner assured her, rubbing Kenzie's back.

"Jesus, I can't believe he'd do this." Kenzie said, shaking her head.

"After how he reacted to you that time, I'm not surprised." Lee replied. "Sounds like he was on his way out then. The article says he's been diagnosed with a whole laundry list of shit, including narcissism, being a psychopath AND a sociopath. He's crazier than a shithouse rat."

"Yeah, well, rats get exterminated." Gunner muttered, his arms tightening around Kenzie. She jumped slightly, causing both men to look at her curiously.

Smiling widely, Kenzie touched her hand to the left of her navel. "One of them kicked." She explained. Taking Gunner's hand, she rested it over the spot. "Feel that?"

Gunner was silent for a moment, and then grinned broadly. "Hey, little one." He crooned softly, dropping to his knees, moving his head right beside his hand. Another kick answered him. "Lilla du." He murmured. Resting his cheek against Kenzie for a moment, he closed his eyes, a look of perfect contentment on his face.

Lee shook his head, smiling. He was still getting used to the fact that not only was his kid sister going to have a baby (babies), but Gunner was going to be a dad. 

After a pause, Gunner opened his eyes again and stood. Smiling down at Kenzie, he leaned down and kissed her, murmured to her too quietly for Lee to hear. Lee rolled his eyes with a grin, amazed yet again at the changes he'd seen in Gunner since Kenzie had come into his life. You'd be hard pressed to believe, unless you'd known him before, that Gunner was a fearsome and efficient killer, brutally capable of berserker rage and merciless acts, and he'd been in real danger of losing the more human parts of himself until Kenzie had reawakened his softer side. Heaven help this nut job if he got within 200 miles of Gunner's family, Ramsey's own throat would be the one torn out.

The door was thrown wide and the team began to filter in, laughing and talking loudly. With one last kiss to the top of Kenzie's head, Gunner strode over to Thorn, who had a large folder in his hands.

Kenzie moved back to her drafting table and sat. Picking up the pencil, she began to sketch idly, her mind racing. Ted? A murderer? A psychopathic, sociopathic murderer? Kenzie had made peace with that time in her life, realizing that she had gotten out of what had been, in hindsight, the wrong path for her life, most definitely, and had steered her into meeting her soul mate and love of her life, Gunner. Although Gunner and Lee's certainty that Ted would try to hurt Kenzie was unsettling, she nonetheless had perfect faith that she was 100% safe under the Expendables watch, that no harm would come to her as long as they were around. She only hoped that this was resolved soon, with Ted recaptured; or, as a last resort, killed; before her and Gunner's twins made their debut.

"Hey!" Caesar yelled, waving some money. "I'm adding another guess to the baby pool!"

Laughing, Luna hurried to a black dry erase board on the wall, marked chaotically with neon markers. Gunner and Kenzie had decided to not learn the sex of their twins, and consequently, the team had gone hog wild with guesses, putting together a huge and complicated baby pool of wagers on sex of the babies, and their due date, as well as birth order. Luna and Toll were the main brains behind the chart, and claimed it made perfect sense, but Kenzie saw only lines and arrows and squiggles. She shook her head, smiling, at Caesar's enthusiasm, as he pointed at a specific squiggle and elaborated on it, watching Luna carefully as she added to the lines, supposedly including his new guess.

Gunner and Lee, having flipped quickly through the folder Thorn brought, and who looked to be co-chairing this meeting, raised their voices and told everyone to sit down and be quiet. The team complied, sitting and turning their attention to the two men standing in front of them. Barney moved over to Kenzie's side, squeezing her knee reassuringly as he sat down beside her. 

"Alright," Lee began. "Gunner and I have just learned of a major threat to one of us, specifically Kenzie."

The team shifted in alarm.

"This man, Thomas Ephraim 'Ted' Ramsey," Lee held up a mug shot of Ramsey, "just escaped from a psychiatric hospital in California where he was incarcerated due to a violent attempted murder." Lee handed the picture to the nearest person, Toll, to study and pass on. Lee turned his gaze to Kenzie. "I'm not sure how much you want to elaborate on how you know him."

Kenzie nodded and stood, addressing the group. "We were together for a little over two years at Yale. After learning I was pregnant, this man broke my nose, cracked my cheekbone and left me. He transferred to the west coast and became an art appraiser like myself."

"You were pregnant?" Smilee asked hesitantly. "Will he try to go after the child?"

Kenzie smiled sadly at John. "I lost the baby a few months later, I don't know if Ramsey is aware of that or not." Slowly, she sat down again beside Barney, who patted her knee.

A gloomy silence fell over the group for a few moments before Gunner broke it.

"Regardless of what he knows, we believe he will try to hurt Kenzie based on her history with him. We're not going to let that happen."

The team rumbled assent, shooting Kenzie reassuring smiles and nods.

"Are we going out looking for him?" Smilee asked.

Lee shook his head. "We're not splitting the team's resources right now, Gunner and I want to form a watch schedule and make sure that Kenzie is always protected that way. At least one of the crew with her at all times. We're not forcing you guys to do this, it's voluntary, and we'll set up a random schedule based on how many of you are willing to help."

"Shit, Lee, this is Kenzie. Of course we're all in." Smilee said emphatically, the team agreeing loudly around him. "What are we doing when we get him?"

Gunner and Lee traded a glance, and Gunner answered. "Shoot on sight. We can't risk him getting locked up and escaping again."

Kenzie startled beside Gunner and he dropped down beside her instantly. "It's the only way, baby. Please understand. We don't want him showing up in six or seven years and targeting the twins." His hand pressed gently to Kenzie's abdomen and a fleeting look a fear raced over his face. The expression was so alien to Gunner's normal appearance that Kenzie couldn't stop a small shiver. Misinterpreting, Gunner leaned his head and murmured soothingly in her ear. "That will never happen, baby. We're stopping him now."

"I know you are, Gun." Kenzie murmured, "I just don't want anyone of you getting hurt."

Gunner pulled his head back to meet Kenzie's eyes and grinned. "Only one person's getting hurt in this."

"Yeah, a permanent kinda hurt." Lee added, throwing his own reassuring grin at Kenzie.

Gunner pressed a kiss to Kenzie's forehead before standing and speaking to the whole group again. "Now this is going to be a little different than flying off somewhere and getting rid of someone that we've been paid to dispose of. This piece of shit's still an American citizen and there might be witnesses or bystanders. Try to get him alone and avoid that and make sure that your weapon is untraceable back to you. We don't want the long arm of the law fucking this up with 'justice' for the 'victim'.

"We can 'Jimmy Hoffa' him pretty easy." Toll remarked, earning a whoop and fist-bump from Caesar.

Lee nodded. "The less that leads back to us, the better. And if the FBI or anyone comes around asking if we've seen this guy, the answer is 'no'. Got it?"

The team answered affirmative.

"Alright, give us a few to make up a preliminary watch schedule, and thanks guys." Gunner said. 

Barney took Kenzie's hand. "Don't worry, Kenz. We'll deal with this asshole and then it'll be over."

Kenzie tried to smile confidently at Barney, but knew that she wasn't truly going to relax until Ramsey was dead. It saddened her to think of that as the end, but, if it came down to any one of the Expendables or Ramsey, Kenzie would pull the trigger herself until she heard 'click'.


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzie stood and with a parting smile at Barney, walked into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out an orange juice. Her hands shook slightly as she twisted off the lid. If Lee was right and Ramsey had been falling off his rocker all the way back then, how had Kenzie missed that? Had she been that blinded by 'love'? Kenzie knew now that what she'd felt for Ramsey hadn't truly been love, she'd been too young and naive. What she felt for Gunner was true, eternal love, and the difference between that and what she'd felt with Ramsey were as different as night and day. Kenzie heard footsteps behind her, then felt Gunner's arms warm around her. His chin settled in the crook of her neck, fit there perfectly. 

"How are you feeling, baby? You okay?" He whispered, his breath warm on her skin.

"I'll be better when this is over." She murmured back. She and Gunner could read each other like open, large print books and it was futile to deny what she knew was obvious to him.

Gunner's arms tightened and he breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent. "I'll die before I'll let him near you." 

"Promise me you won't." Kenzie whispered. "If you die....." She couldn't finish.

Gunner sighed. "If it comes down to that -"

"No!" Kenzie snapped. She whirled in Gunner's arms, grabbed his face. "No! Don't even think that. I didn't leave you."

Gunner winced, remembering that bleak flight back from Brazil, holding Kenzie's lifeless body in his arms and begging her to stay with him, not to go where he couldn't follow. His very soul had cracked and bled, and putting a bullet in his own brainpan had made the most sense to his anguished heart. Could he do that to Kenzie now, when he'd promised her Forever less than a year ago? Save her life by giving his own and plunging her into that same black abyss he had been trapped in on that plane? Would he truly be saving her? He sighed, met Kenzie's eyes, saw desperation and anguish in the tears that streaked her cheeks, hated himself for causing them. Goddamn you, Ted Ramsey, he thought bitterly.

Gunner reached out and caressed Kenzie's cheek, wiping away the tears from first one side then the other. She swallowed hard and lowered her head. Gunner gently clasped her chin, tilted her head up to meet his eyes.

"Forever." He murmured tenderly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Forever." Kenzie whispered, tears beginning anew. 

Leaning down, Gunner gently kissed them away, then drew Kenzie tightly against his chest, her expanded belly pressing against him, reminding him what was at stake. Lee appeared at the door, gently rapped his knuckles on the door frame, and, when Gunner raised his head to look his way, mouthed 'we're done'.

"C'mon baby. Let's go." Kenzie let Gunner turn her towards the door, took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks to compose herself before the others saw her. 

 

Ten days passed without any sign of Ramsey. The crew refused to let down their guard so early and continued to randomize their watch schedule; the times they traded shifts as well as the teams involved, therefore making it impossible for Ramsey to learn any type of pattern. There was precious little to go on in the news, the FBI and Marshal's Service continued to search for the dangerous fugitive but there were few leads, and many of the 'sightings' turned out to be false. Gunner was careful to keep Kenzie on the move, staying alternating nights at the shop, their own home, the hanger, one night in a hotel, as well as at other team-mate's homes, again to prevent any type of pattern from being found. Gunner spent every night with Kenzie, holding her tightly in his arms, dozing lightly; at least two other members of the Expendables awake and alert nearby. Kenzie was loathe to complain, although she was rapidly becoming exhausted by the new chaos, not to mention stressed, waiting for the other shoe to drop. Although Kenzie was one of the enviable few woman who gained true baby weight only; not even looking pregnant from behind, only from the sides and front; her belly was growing as large as expected for twins and her lower back always ached by the end of the day. Her feet swelled regardless of how much she stayed off them and her joints ached, again an awkward symptom of her body preparing itself for birth. Gunner tried to be attentive and sensitive to Kenzie's needs, but he found himself distracted more and more frequently by the continued threat of Ted Ramsey, and by his silence. He was proving to be a worthy quarry, leaving no trace of himself anywhere. Thorn had set up a series of computers with internet search flags to track any mention of Ramsey, but so far little had come in. The possibilities that Ramsey was either a nameless corpse somewhere, a nameless face on some nameless street, content to remain invisible, or even not actively seeking out Kenzie were raised, but Gunner and Lee insisted on carrying on.

On the twelfth day, Gunner took Kenzie to her doctor's appointment. Her doctor noted her increased stress levels and scolded her gently, eyeing Gunner balefully, warning him of the risks of preterm labor and preeclampsia that could result, and Gunner listened humbly, more affected than he was willing to let on. With a final request for Kenzie to 'relax, for the health of you and your babies, or I'll put you on bed rest', the doctor sent them on their way, telling Kenzie she wanted to see her in two weeks.

As they exited the doctor's office and walked towards his truck, Gunner pulled Kenzie into his arms and buried his face in her hair. "I'm sorry, baby." He whispered, his voice rough.

Kenzie pushed him away gently, enough to look in his eyes. "Gunner, don't. You're doing the best you can. There's a lot going on right now."

"We're going away." Gunner said suddenly. "Somewhere secret until this all blows over."

Kenzie fixed Gunner with a look. "No. I'm staying, I'm not running away anymore than I already have."

Gunner's jaw tightened. "Don't argue with me, Kenzie. I'm trying to keep you safe."

"You are, and you will keep me safer here on familiar territory than somewhere strange. I want to go home and I want to stay at home, that's where I feel the most at peace. If the guys have to build a bunker and trenches in the yard to keep watch, so be it." With that Kenzie turned on her heel and marched towards the truck. Gunner stood where they'd stopped for a moment longer, watching her go, debating whether he should allow her wishes or pack her up like a rucksack and take her away.

As Kenzie neared Gunner's truck, a figure stepped out from the shadows into her path.

"You whore."

Kenzie froze. Time slowed to a crawl, Gunner yelled something behind her but she couldn't make it out. Ramsey stood in front of her, wearing dirty, torn clothes, skeletally thin. His skin was grey and slack, his eyes intense with rage, yet dead. He raised his hand, gripping a large caliber revolver. Kenzie noted distantly that it was a .357 Magnum, and her heart lurched in her chest. Ramsey tilted his head slightly, curled his lip in a sardonic sneer and pulled the trigger. At that exact instant, a body threw itself in front of Kenzie, and she dimly recognized the blue plaid shirt Gunner had put on that morning. Gunner's body jerked with the bullet's impact and Kenzie heard him grunt in surprise. The force of the shot threw Gunner backwards off balance and he collided with Kenzie, knocking her to the ground. He fell bonelessly beside her, his head bouncing off the asphalt. 

"Gunner!" Kenzie cried, reaching for him. He'd fallen curled on his side, his back to Kenzie and she clasped his shoulder, pulling him onto his back. His shirt was already darkening with blood and Kenzie could hear his breaths wheezing in his chest. Remembering the danger standing in front of her still, Kenzie looked up and snarled at Ramsey, enraged. Another shot rang out and, with an almost comical look of surprise, Ramsey collapsed, the revolver clattering away. 

Kenzie looked around in disorientation, then saw her saviours. Lee, Barney and Doc were running towards her and Gunner, and she looked back down. She pulled Gunner's head into her lap as best she could as the three men fell on their knees around them. Gunner's eyes were open, but they were hazy with pain. 

"Gun! Look at me!" Kenzie commanded, and slowly, his eyes growing dull, Gunner focussed on her. He tried to speak and coughed instead, blood ran in a dark trickle from the corner of his mouth and his teeth were stained red. Bloody foam clung to his lips. 

"Gunner..." Kenzie moaned in despair, smoothing his hair back from his sweating forehead, his skin clammy under her hands.

"I've called an ambulance." Barney barked. "Lee!" He jerked his chin at Ramsey's corpse and Lee nodded, dropping out of Kenzie's line of sight. 

Doc's hands moved rapidly, evaluating Gunner's wound. He mumbled rapidly under his breath, alternating with talking loudly to Gunner, commanding him to stay awake, to breathe goddammit. Gunner's gaze slipped from Kenzie's, his eyes falling half-closed and Doc nodded to Barney. Kenzie felt Barney's hands band around her biceps and pull her backwards away from Gunner.

"No!" Kenzie screamed, kicking and thrashing, eyes wild as she watched Doc tip Gunner's head back and begin CPR. Barney's grip was like iron and she heard his voice in her ear.

"Easy, easy Kenzie! Calm down!"

"Gunner!" Kenzie wailed, panic rushing through her body like ice water. Barney pulled her tight against his chest and turned her away from Doc and Gunner, began to drag her away to his truck as the sirens grew close.

"Kenzie! Calm down!" Barney commanded in his best leader voice and, suddenly exhausted, Kenzie complied. She allowed Barney to deposit her on the passenger seat of his truck and stared at the dash, her heart racing as he ran around the front and climbed behind the wheel. Kenzie noticed vaguely that Gunner's truck was racing away, Lee behind the wheel and she turned to look dully at Barney. He nodded grimly to her. 

"He's taking care of it, Kenz, don't worry."

Kenzie realized distantly, in a detached way, that Barney meant Ramsey's body. Lee was disposing of Ramsey's corpse. She sagged against the passenger seat.

"How...why were you here?"

"Doc and Lee were going to take you home. I was picking Gunner up to run an errand.....I'm sorry we weren't earlier." 

"It's not your fault." Kenzie moaned, turning to look back out the window. The ambulance had arrived, was loading Gunner, his feet hanging over the gurney, into the back. Doc leapt in behind the paramedic and the driver slammed the door behind him, raced around the side. In seconds the ambulance was screaming away, lights flashing. 

Wordlessly, Barney started the truck and roared in behind the ambulance. Kenzie watched the lights flashing with tears pouring down her cheeks. "It's my fault." She whispered.

"Kenz, it's not your fault." Barney said softly, his eyes not leaving the ambulance.

"We argued. Gunner wanted to take me somewhere secret and safe and I said no. I wanted to stay home and I walked away from him - " Kenzie's voice broke and she curled in on herself. She heard someone keening and realized it was her.

The ambulance screamed up to the hospital and Barney pulled to a stop behind it. The driver raced out and threw open the doors, pulled the gurney out. Doc appeared and pushed from the head of the stretcher as they sprinted to the main doors. The second paramedic was straddling Gunner's hips, doing chest compressions. 

Kenzie threw open the truck's door and stumbled outside. Barney was beside her in an instant and grabbed her elbow as spots danced in Kenzie's eyes and everything went grey.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzie opened her eyes, saw an unfamiliar ceiling above her. She realized she'd seen this ceiling before, and that she was laying in a hospital bed. She looked down, saw Lee asleep in a chair to her left, his chin on his chest. Two bands were wrapped around her belly, and Kenzie watched the monitor screen for a moment, tracking the heart rates of her twins. The events of earlier threatened to overwhelm her and she pushed them away before she lost it and began to scream. A muffled sob escaped her before she could stop it and Lee startled in his chair, raising his head and clearing his throat. 

"Hey Squeak." Lee attempted a smile.

"Gunner?" Kenzie rasped.

Lee swallowed hard, leaned forward and rested a hand on Kenzie's leg. "He's still in surgery, but, Kenz, it's not looking real good...."

"No!" Tears sprang to Kenzie's eyes and a sharp pain shot through her chest. "Lee, no!" 

"I'm sorry, Kenz - "

"NO! GUNNER!" Kenzie cried. She folded in on herself in distress.

In desperation, Lee crawled on the bed beside Kenzie and pulled her into his arms, crushing her against him, letting her cry into his chest. She moaned Gunner's name, the sorrow in her voice tearing at Lee. A hand touched Lee's shoulder and he looked up to see Barney standing there. Focussing on Kenzie, Barney sat on the other side of the bed and rubbed her back.

"Kenzie, you gotta calm down.....please, honey, for the babies." Barney leaned his head close and said earnestly.

"The babies...." Kenzie choked, then drew in a shaky breath. "Yes, Gunner's babies." She exhaled shakily and turned to Barney. Lee pulled away as Barney wrapped his arms around her and pulled Kenzie towards his chest.

Lee and Barney's eyes met above Kenzie's head and Barney shook his head. Lee sighed and sat back down in his chair.

Kenzie pulled back from Barney and looked up at him, eyes wet. "Gunner?" She asked.

Barney sighed and smoothed her hair back. "He was still in surgery when I left. Doc's staying up there to wait for Paul, I wanted to see how you're doing."

Kenzie sniffed and lowered her head. "Is he going to die, Barney? Tell me the truth."

Barney took a deep breath, met Lee's eyes, who gave a helpless shrug. "I don't know, honey. He's strong, and he's got you and the babies to live for, so he'll fight with everything he has, but...." He exhaled and rubbed her back. "I honestly don't know. Just remember that Gunner won't leave you if there was any way he can stay."  
Kenzie nodded and raised her head, taking a deep breath. At that moment, Doc and Paul, their personal doctor at this hospital, kept on a hush-hush retainer by Barney, appeared at the door.

Kenzie saw them and called out. "Paul? How is he?"

Lee and Barney turned to face them as well as they entered the room. Paul's scrubs were splattered with blood, more blood then when he'd performed surgery on Kenzie after Brazil, and Doc was wearing a clean scrub shirt, his old shirt covered in Gunner's blood from the parking lot and ambulance ride.

Paul sat on the side of the bed Lee had been on and glanced at Barney. Normally, he didn't sugar-coat the situation with these guys, but none of them had ever been married to and pregnant by the injured party before. Barney nodded, Kenzie wanted the truth, and he, Lee and Doc were here to catch her if she collapsed, literally or figuratively.

"Gunner made it through the surgery, Kenzie, but he is still in very serious condition....The next few hours will be critical, but......I would say my goodbyes now, just in case."

Kenzie moaned and turned her face into Barney's chest. Barney met Paul's eyes sadly, who nodded just as miserably back.

"I want to see him." Kenzie said, her voice suddenly strong, she lifted her head from Barney's chest to look at Paul. "I want to see my husband."

Paul nodded. Standing up, he offered a hand to Kenzie and she pulled herself upright.

"Feeling dizzy? Light-headed at all?" Paul asked, eyeing Kenzie's monitors.

"No, I'm good." Kenzie answered. Barney held out a housecoat and helped Kenzie put it on over her hospital gown. Doc appeared with a wheelchair and the group made their way up to the surgical ICU, an area the men were already familiar with, from their time there when Kenzie had been the one at death's door. Now it was Kenzie's turn to sit and stare and wonder if her lover was going to live or die.

"Gunner's in a coma right now, Kenzie, on a ventilator. It looks pretty intimidating." Paul told Kenzie gently as they reached his room. "There's going to be three nurses monitoring him out here for the time being, instead of just one. They will be sensitive to you but please remember you need to stay out of their way so they can work, alright?"

Kenzie nodded, then said. "I want to stay with him, like he did for me."

Paul nodded, "We'll sort that out....later."

Kenzie nodded, turning all her attention to the figure now visible on the bed. The men held back, giving Kenzie space. 

Gunner lay on the hospital bed, his arms and abdomen bare. A large bandage covered most of his chest. At least two IVs ran out of each arm, and a large plastic tube protruded from his mouth. His eyes were taped shut and his skin was an unhealthy grey. Kenzie's skin began to crawl almost instantly at the sound of the ventilator, at the fucking unnaturalness of it. Gunner's chest expanded and contracted with the machine, the movement mechanical and robotic, without emotion, without the gentle randomness of consciousness that was glaringly obvious now in its absence. The realization that this machine was keeping Gunner alive, was breathing for him because he wasn't able to, hit Kenzie hard and she moaned quietly. 

Taking his hand, cold in hers, Kenzie sat at Gunner's side. The nurses had cleaned him up, but Kenzie's gaze immediately fell on some dried blood along the crease of his ear, darkening a lock of blonde hair.

"Can I have a cloth and some warm water please?" Kenzie asked no one in particular.

After a few minutes, spent gazing at Gunner's hand in hers, Kenzie heard Barney say quietly beside her. "Here you go, hon. We'll be outside, call if you need us."

"Thanks Barney." Kenzie whispered. She pulled the bowl closer and wrung out the cloth. Gently, she washed the blood off Gunner's soft skin by his ear, skin that had no business being so smooth and tender on such a giant of a man, now tragically reduced to a machine. She dipped the cloth back in the water, winced at how the water instantly turned red, and gently dabbed the darkened patch of Gunner's hair. As she did so she mused quietly, hoping the babies inherited their daddy's beautiful blonde colour.

"Stay with me, big man." Kenzie murmured. "Please baby, don't leave me here." She set the bowl aside and reached out, gently touched Gunner's cheek. "Don't leave us." Her hand drifted down to her swollen abdomen.

Suddenly, the monitors beeped rapidly, then a steady tone sounded. The display flatlined, the heart rate flashing a terrible zero.

"Gunner?" Kenzie whispered, eyes widening. "Gunner!"

The three nurses burst into the room, one hit a button on the wall and a robotic voice because to sound over the intercom 'CODE BLUE, ICU. CODE BLUE, ICU.'' 

Arms suddenly banded around Kenzie, pulling her away as the nurses surrounded Gunner's body, shouting to each other and tearing at sealed kits they'd grabbed from a red cart they'd wheeled in. Paul pushed past and a nurse barked, "He's coding. Heart rate's zero."

"Gunner!" Kenzie screamed as Lee and Barney pulled her from the room, away from the chaos in front of her, away from the machine's alarms and away from Gunner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you liking "Kenzie's Turn' so far???


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzie stared dully at the heart-rate monitor, jumping despite herself when it alarmed periodically. Paul and his nurses had managed a miracle, had pulled Gunner back from what Paul admitted was Gunner's fifth cardiac arrest since he'd been brought to the hospital, the fifth time his heart had stopped and been shocked back into reluctant beating. 

"He won't give up, so neither will we." Paul murmured encouragingly to Kenzie after he'd gently led her back into Gunner's room. 

"Thank you, Paul." Kenzie whispered, leaning up to kiss his cheek in gratitude. Turning back to Gunner, her attention narrowed down to him and him alone and she didn't even notice when Paul slipped from the room, nodding to Barney and Lee, who sat outside.

Now, hours later, Barney had taken up residence in the chair across from Kenzie and was sombrely keeping watch with her. Although Kenzie was encouraged that Gunner had survived these first few critical hours, it did not make it any easier to sit and stare at his motionless body.

Barney had known Gunner half his life, had run black-ops together with him back in their military days, and although they'd gone their separate ways, when Barney had decided to put together another team after the Stonebank's clusterfuck, and Doc going off on his own; Gunner had been the first person Barney had called. They were brothers in every way except blood, even though they hadn't always seen eye to eye, and Barney knew with absolute certainty that the deep crippling sorrow he felt did not even come close to touching the anguish he knew Kenzie to be in right now. 

"How did he do it?" Kenzie whispered.

"Do what, honey?" Barney asked, his voice raspy with disuse.

"Sit here and look at all the wires and tubes and listen to all the alarms and beeping and that fucking unnatural robot machine hissing and knowing there's nothing you can do but sit here and listen to all the alarms and beeping and look at all the wires and tubes and pray that the love of your live can somehow pull through and not leave you here all alone!?" Kenzie's voice had started out as a tired whisper and had grown with each word into a hysterical shout. "How did Gunner do it?!"

Barney knew Kenzie was just giving voice to her panic and despair, that she would sit here with all the wires and tubes and alarms and beeping and that fucking unnatural robotic hissing for years if that's what it took, that she would never leave Gunner. "He did it because he loves you, Kenzie. He loves you with everything he has. He sat with you the whole time you were in that bed, just held your hand and talked to you."

"I remember that." Kenzie said, her voice quiet again, too exhausted to maintain any level of hysteria. "I didn't know at the time, thought I was dreaming, but I heard Gunner when he spoke. I heard everything he said, when he told me what we'd do when I woke up......and when he begged me to stay." Kenzie sighed and swallowed hard. "I know now how he felt, looking at me, not knowing if I'd wake up or not." 

"He will, Kenzie." Barney murmured.

"And if he doesn't?" Kenzie asked, but there was no real fight in her.

"Then we'll take it one day at a time." Barney replied lowly. "And you'll raise your babies to know just what type of man their father was."

"The best." Kenzie whispered, so quietly Barney almost didn't hear.

"Yeah, he is." 

 

Kenzie leaned forward, rubbed at the sore spot on her lower back. She had remained here, at Gunner's side for six days now, and the cot she occasionally slept on was doing a number on her body. The chair Kenzie usually found herself sleeping in was no better, but Kenzie truly didn't care. 

Paul had been anxious to reduce any complications for Gunner from long term ventilator use, like infections or deterioration of his diaphragm, and had monitored him closely for signs of spontaneous breathing. His diligence had paid off, and Gunner was breathing on his own now, had been since late yesterday, when Paul removed his breathing tube. Between Kenzie and the nurses Gunner was watched carefully for developing pressure sores and his limbs were moved regularly to help stave off muscle wasting. These tasks gave Kenzie something to do, helped to keep her mind off the fact that Gunner was still deeply comatose, and that Paul was becoming concerned with his continued unresponsiveness, no matter how well he tried to hide it from her. 

Kenzie was just yawning, contemplating lying down on the cot she'd pushed up against Gunner's bed so she could hold his hand while she slept, when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Kenzie turned to look.

"Dr. Fellows!" She exclaimed, hurrying to stand and hug him.

Robin's eyes widened as he took in Kenzie's condition, and he looked at her in wonderment. "Kenzie. Wow, congratulations."

Kenzie looked down, touched her belly with a tender hand. "Thanks. I didn't find out until after my last appointment with you. We're having twins." Kenzie gazed briefly down at Gunner. "Gunner was so excited." Her expression faltered, and she felt herself growing unsteady on her feet. 

Robin was at her side instantly, gripping her elbow to help her sit back down. "You're married too, I see." He said, nodding to her ring.

"Yeah, remember we got engaged while I was still seeing you?" Kenzie smiled, touching the ring and blinking away tears. "It's been almost a year now. We had this casual beach wedding at this beautiful little resort down the coast. Gunner took me to Scotland for our honeymoon." 

"That sounds wonderful. I'm sorry I was able to make it to the wedding, but thank you for the invitation. I am so happy that everything worked out between you two." Robin said, genuinely pleased, pulling a chair up beside Kenzie and sitting. After a moment of silence, he asked quietly. "Can I ask what happened to Gunner?"

Kenzie hesitated, quickly working out what she could say. Four days earlier two New Orleans detectives had come in to question Kenzie while Barney was there. A covert look had passed between Barney and the two detectives and they'd gently asked Kenzie if she remembered anything about what happened. Thinking fast, Kenzie had said that she hadn't seen the shooter, but had heard tires squealing in the street. The detectives nodded seriously, writing in their notebooks and then said, "Sounds like an innocent bystander caught in a drive-by shooting. We've been having real trouble with the local gangs lately." Then, with a meaningful gaze at Kenzie, the lead detective had thanked her for 'her cooperation', nodded at Barney and left, his partner trailing silently behind. When Kenzie asked Barney what the hell that had been about, he'd told her that 'Lee, Gunner and I got those two out of an uh...sticky situation a few years ago. They've been 'cooperating' with us ever since. Don't worry, nothing's coming back to any of us, they'll make sure of it.' 

"Gunner was caught in a drive-by shooting, an innocent bystander." Kenzie mumbled, the tears in her eyes genuine, the memory of Gunner's body jerking backwards as he grunted in pain and surprise flashing in front of her.

"Oh, my. That's terrible." Robin murmured and Kenzie felt a fleeting flicker of guilt for lying to him. It was brief however, her instincts to protect Gunner and her team far stronger.

"I just returned from vacation and ran into Paul. I understand you've been here for six days already?"

"Yeah...six days. It doesn't sound all that long when you say it out loud."

"I imagine it's been a lifetime for you already."

Kenzie nodded, the tears in her eyes finally trickling down her cheeks. "Gunner stayed here with me, I'm going to do the same."

Robin nodded, smiling encouragingly. He reached out and patted her knee gently. “Did you need to talk with me about anything?”

Kenzie considered a moment. “Not right now, Dr. Fellows. But thank you, can I take you up on that another time?”

“Of course. Do you still have my number?”

“I do.”

“Excellent. You take care, Kenzie. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything, I’m still here Tuesdays and Fridays.”

“Thank you, Dr. Fellows.”

Robin patted her shoulder softly and left.

Kenzie turned back to Gunner and blinked rapidly. It was so hard to sit here and see Gunner in this state. He was such a giant of a man, both in size and personality, and to see him helpless on this bed, unresponsive and unmoving was devastating. Kenzie drew in a ragged breath, fighting back tears; she’d only end up more wretched feeling if she gave in, as she’d learned through bitter experience these last six days. She got up and stepped outside the room for a break.

A sharp kick in her swollen belly jolted her out of her sorrow. “Oh!” Kenzie gasped, pressing a hand to her side. One of the twins had been giving her holy hell lately, kicking terribly whenever she left Gunner’s side. “Easy, Dolph.” She soothed.

As Kenzie’s belly had started to grow, Gunner would often lay beside her, on the couch, or the bed or even the floor and rest his head on her abdomen or lap and talk to the babies for hours on end. It had quickly become a favourite pastime for him and he would hold long conversations with the twins in both English and Swedish. After many hours of debate, with Gunner suggesting many nicknames that the twins apparently all put the kibosh on, he had announced; with a toothy grin, his cheek touching Kenzie’s belly, looking up at her; that the first twin, the quiet one, the one Kenzie fancied had Gunner’s brains and her tranquil spirit, was Hans. The rowdy one, that Kenzie imagined was a miniature duplicate of his daddy, all the way down to a tiny denim vest and Bowie knife, was Dolph.

“Hans and Dolph?” Kenzie had asked with a raised brow.

“They’re good strong Swedish names!” Gunner had protested from her lap.

“What about good strong English names?” Kenzie teased. Kenzie had taken voice classes when she’d first started at the Remington, and had almost completely lost her accent, but could bring it back at will, and did now, throwing an extra twang in for emphasis as she said English.

“They like Hans and Dolph.” Gunner had pouted.

Kenzie found the names had grown on her, especially since Gunner’s coma, and spoke to the twins often using them. She turned around and returned to Gunner’s side, sitting down heavily in her chair.

“You win, Dolph.” She whispered, touching her belly gently with one hand and Gunner’s hand tenderly with the other.

“Kenzie?” A deep voice groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gunner?!" Kenzie snapped her head towards him, eyes wide. "Gunner?"

Gunner lay unmoving on the bed, his eyes were closed but his lips were parted. If he had truly woken up long enough to speak Kenzie's name, and it hadn't been a desperate hallucination on her part, then he had lost consciousness again. Hesitantly Kenzie touched his cheek with gentle fingertips, "Gun? Baby? Can you hear me? Please answer me."

Gunner moaned slightly at Kenzie's touch, his brow furrowing slightly before smoothing again. His head turned a fraction towards her. He exhaled slowly and his bottom lip twitched, then relaxed again.

Looking around distractedly, Kenzie found the call button and hit it, summoning the nurse outside. A new patient had come into the pod yesterday and the nurse's attention was constantly divided. She hurried into the room. "Yes?" Her eyes moved in a practiced motion over Gunner and his monitors, then back to Kenzie, finding nothing amiss.

"He just spoke, said my name." Kenzie said, "Can you call Dr. Barton?"

The nurse stepped up to the bed, leaned over Gunner. "Mr. Jensen?" She said loudly. No movement. "Mr. Jensen?" Gunner remained motionless.

"Gunner?" Kenzie asked hesitantly, touching his arm. Gunner's eyelids fluttered, his lips moved briefly, then he drifted unconscious again.

The nurse nodded, turning to leave the room, her eyes running over the monitors once more. Gunner's heart rate had increased when Kenzie spoke to him, and had settled again. "I'll call the doctor." She said as she left.

"Gun. Hi baby." Kenzie crooned, stroking his forearm, watching Gunner's heart rate increase as she spoke. Gunner's muscles twitched under Kenzie's fingers and she smiled widely, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Welcome back, big man." She whispered. A faint smile touched Gunner's lips, the smile of a man enjoying a dream.

"Kenzie?" Paul appeared, the nurse right behind him. "Gunner's conscious?"

"No, but he's reacting when I speak to him."

Paul moved immediately to Gunner's side, pulling out his mini-flashlight. Leaning over Gunner, he called his name in a quiet firm tone and waited for a response. As with the nurse, Gunner didn't react. Paul gently pried open Gunner's eyelids and checked his pupil reflexes, seeming satisfied. "You try, Kenzie." He murmured, his eyes remaining on Gunner.

"Gunner?' Kenzie called quietly. As before, Gunner moved slightly, his brow furrowing before relaxing again. 

"Well, we know who he listens for." Paul said wryly, giving Kenzie a large smile. 

"He's not waking up though." Kenzie said worriedly.

"He is, slowly." Paul replied. "A coma patient waking up all at once like a person who's just sleeping is the exception rather than the rule, Kenz. Him reacting, even just to you at this point, is a very good sign."

Kenzie smiled down at Gunner, lifted his hand to her lips and kissed his fingertips. Gunner gave another faint smile.

"He's having a great dream." Paul grinned. "Keep talking to him, keep bringing him around, eventually he'll stay awake longer and answer you. And he's going to go through periods of unresponsiveness again, so just keep trying." Paul patted Kenzie's shoulder briefly then turned to the nurse, gave her some quiet instructions and left, the nurse leaving behind him.

Kenzie gazed at Gunner for a long moment. She decided to be selfish and wait for awhile before calling the team with the good news, wanting to just be with Gunner, alone, for a little bit longer.

"Hey big man. You having a good dream?" Kenzie murmured, trailing her fingertips gently along Gunner's arm, smiling at the faint sigh that escaped his full lips. "I missed you so much. So did Hans and Dolph, they miss you talking to them." As if in agreement, Dolph gave another kick, making Kenzie smile wider.

After a few minutes of gazing at Gunner, holding his hand and crooning softly to him, watching him stir at the sound of her voice, Kenzie began to feel just a bit guilty and sighed, pulling out her phone. The team was Gunner's family too, and they should join in this moment. Kenzie dialled Barney's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey. Kenzie?" Barney's deep voice rumbled.

"Gun's waking up slowly Barney. He's not talking or anything yet but he's responding to my voice."

"Really? Shit, Honey that great! I'll let everyone know. We'll head in right away."

"Sounds great, Barn. See you soon."

Hanging up, Kenzie looked back up at Gunner and smiled. "Everyone's coming in to see you, babe. You better wake up." Heart thrumming with happiness, Kenzie leaned over, pressed a gentle kiss to Gunner's lips, and felt them move slightly under hers. Sitting back, she stroked his hair back from his wide Nordic forehead and sighed, relaxing for the first time in days. 

 

Gunner recovered slowly, drifting in and out of what Paul called 'altered consciousness'. He would be responsive for some time, reacting to Kenzie's voice and touch, and eventually more of the team, sometimes even half-opening his eyes, but not really seeing anything; then unresponsive, reacting only to painful stimuli, signalling a deep comatose state again. Kenzie hated it when Gunner drifted that low, the tests for pain response were harsh and would induce grimaces and twitches from Gunner that hurt to watch, but were necessary, Paul said, to deduce the level of Gunner's cerebral functioning. As the days progressed, Gunner's reactive states lasted longer and longer, until, on the fourth day after he initially said Kenzie's name, it was almost like he was just sleeping, too content in a dream to bother to wake up when roused. Kenzie dozed beside him, content to just sit and hold his hand, waiting for the next time he drifted 'up'.

Eventually, Kenzie fell completely asleep, slumped back in the chair. One of little Dolph's especially hard kicks jolted her and as she started to wake, heard a deep voice murmur huskily. 'You're so beautiful, baby."

Kenzie smiled, still caught in the tail end of sleep, musing to herself how realistically her dream had made Gunner's voice sound; he had always liked to watch her sleep and would whisper that to her when she started to wake; when a hand gently bumped hers. Kenzie startled awake, blinking rapidly and turned to look at the bed. Gunner lay there, eyes open and clear, watching her with a gentle smile. 

"Gun! You're awake!" Kenzie cried, tears immediately springing to her eyes. Before she could stop herself, she was full on crying, all the stress and tension and worry of the last ten days finally breaking through. She collapsed forward, her head falling against Gunner's shoulder, one fist curled tightly against his skin and the other gripping the blankets bunched at his waist. 

"Hey, hey baby...please don't cry....I'm here now." Gunner whispered, his voice rough with disuse as he slowly covered her hand with his, stroking the back with his thumb.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few days of improvement, Gunner was moved out of ICU into a private recovery room. Because he had been flat on his back for almost two weeks the nurses in the recovery ward were somewhat aggressive in getting Gunner up and moving. He needed to get up and walk to stave off more muscle atrophy, but progress was slow. There always needed to be at least two nurses or physical therapists with Gunner because of his size and Kenzie, although she had hit the gym pretty hard after Brazil and was fairly strong, couldn't help much in her condition. Gunner was understandably frustrated, so Kenzie asked Dr. Fellows to come in and talk with him. 

Gunner surprised Kenzie by telling her he didn't want her in the room with him and Robin, and hurt, but trying not to let it show, she left them alone. Gunner didn't really seem any happier when Kenzie returned a few hours later. He was rapidly becoming a belligerent, quarrelsome patient, angry and short-tempered with everyone, even Kenzie, snapping at the smallest things; the nurses seemed resigned to crabby patients, this was a recovery ward after all, and the nurse's job was to make sore people move painful muscles and limbs, but Kenzie had never seen this side of him before. When she asked Lee about it, he admitted that this new attitude was fairly in line with what Gunner had been like when he was using, before he'd met Kenzie.

Knowing he was on heavy painkillers, the bullet had torn through Gunner's ribcage, Kenzie worried if that was the cause of this new attitude; was Gunner becoming addicted again? She couldn't go to Paul and ask him to review Gunner's medication, Gunner was awake and fully competent, not needing a spokesperson like when he was comatose and besides, who was Kenzie to determine what Gunner's pain level should be? She did finally bring up Gunner's shift in temperament to Paul, who reminded her that Gunner had also suffered a mild concussion when he'd been shot; when his head had bounced off the asphalt, and if that was the cause, then hopefully his disposition would settle back down when the concussion healed. 

That wasn't really the answer Kenzie had been hoping for, and she began to wonder what the next few months would bring. How difficult would it be for her trying to care for newborn twins and having an oversized toddler throwing tantrums all over the house? Too soon, Paul discharged Gunner, sending him home to finish his recovery, hoping a change in scenery would help his anger. Kenzie held in her concerns, telling herself that her worries were unfounded and the result of pregnancy hormones. And, hadn't she been a difficult person for Gunner to deal with during her recovery from Brazil? 

Things came to a head about seven days later. Kenzie was just over seven months pregnant and exhausted. Gunner was much more mobile than he'd been in the hospital, but still got tired easily and his ribs were even now quite painful. As a result, his days consisted mostly of lying on the couch and making short trips around the house, to the bathroom, the deck, the kitchen or the bedroom. He had voluntarily reduced his painkiller dose and, at times, Kenzie wished he hadn't, that he'd take enough pills to just settle happily on the couch and sleep. Gunner was anxious to avoid becoming addicted to anything again and, as a result, tried to go as long as he could between doses, but that didn't help his attitude. 

"Quit telling me what to do." Gunner snapped at Kenzie when she suggested that it was time for another pill when she caught him wincing on the couch.

"Someone's got to. Paul said to take those pills every six hours; you haven't had any all day." Kenzie said, trying to stay neutral.

"I know how long it's been!" Gunner growled, suddenly reaching out and sweeping all the papers off the coffee table with a crash. "You're the last fuckin' person to be lecturing me on that!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kenzie demanded.

"If you'd fuckin' done what I fuckin' told you to do, I wouldn't be here!"

"What-"

"You never fuckin' listen! I told you we needed to go away! You said no! You wanted to stay! I told you to run when your fuckin' psychotic asshole of an ex showed up and you just fuckin' stood there! I got shot because you wouldn't fuckin' listen! Worst fuckin' decision I've ever made!" Gunner glared daggers at Kenzie for a long moment before grabbing the remote and snapping on the TV.

Kenzie went cold. Worst decision? Did Gunner regret saving her? Had he decided that the last month of his admittedly difficult recovery not been worth Kenzie's life? Stunned, too shaken to even form a response, Kenzie turned away and reached for her keys and phone on the table. She whistled for Ruger and slung her purse over her shoulder. Ruger trotted up to her and followed her to the door.

"Where are you going?" Gunner demanded behind her.

Too chilled to answer, trembling with emotion, Kenzie left, letting the door swing shut behind her. She stumbled to the Land cruiser, opened the door for Ruger to jump in and climbed in behind him. She backed out of the driveway and screeched away.

Minutes later, Kenzie pulled up to the tattoo shop. As when Tool owned the shop, there were four apartments on the second floor, bachelor pads really. Mars, Smilee and Galgo rented three of the apartments, and Kenzie kept the fourth for herself. She had clothes and toiletries stocked as well as food in the kitchen. She'd use the shower and the bed came in handy as Kenzie's pregnancy had progressed and she'd found herself in need of a nap while at work, or, when Gunner was at the shop and gave her that look, and they'd duck off for a quickie. Gunner loved Kenzie's new shape, what pregnancy had done to her breasts and hips, her gentle maternal glow. Or he did, Kenzie thought bitterly, who knows what he thinks now.

She walked inside, heard noise from the back room. She wandered over and leaned in the doorframe. The back room was filled with couches and armchairs, with one wall dominated by a huge 90" TV, perfect for when the team was all in watching movies or their favourite sports teams together. Mars and Smilee lay sprawled on two of the couches, caught up in a UFC fight. Smilee noticed her first, leapt to his feet.

"Kenz! What are you doing here?" He asked.

Mars sat up and whistled for Ruger, ruffled between his ears, watched Kenzie with worry in his eyes.

"Uh, Gunner and I had an argument....I decided it'd be easier to just stay here tonight." Kenzie said quietly.

"You want us to go talk to him?" Smilee asked, concerned.

Kenzie smiled faintly, knowing John meant it. Although he'd been somewhat arrogant and cocky when he'd first joined the team, he'd lowered his guard and become a real sweetheart. Kenzie knew that if she asked them too, Mars and John, and probably Galgo too, would head over to the house to make Gunner apologize to Kenzie, and if he refused, they'd probably drag him back to the shop and tie him to a chair overnight so Kenzie could sleep in her own bed.

"No, thanks. That's alright, I'll head back in the morning, just needed some space tonight." Kenzie turned to leave and Ruger whined.

"I'll take him for a walk, Kenz." Mars volunteered. "I'll let him back into your room when we get back."

"Thanks, Mars." Kenzie smiled at the men and left.

Kenzie took the elevator, found herself swaying on her feet she was so tired. Tired and shocked. Worst decision? Shaking her head, she opened the door to her apartment and entered. Trekking directly to the bathroom, she turned on the shower and stepped into the spray. She stood under the water, letting the heat release the tension in her muscles. What did Gunner mean by that? Finally, the water turned cold and Kenzie got out, towelled dry, avoiding the mirror, knowing she‘d look haunted and drawn. Pulling on a muscle shirt and a pair of boy shorts, Kenzie left the bathroom and entered the main room. Ruger lay stretched out on the bed and Kenzie walked over to the table where she'd left her phone. She looked at the screen and frowned. She’d left her phone on silent and there were 11 new calls and 17 new texts. All were from Gunner. Kenzie sighed, not ready to hear what he had to say; probably more of what he'd spewed at the house. Kenzie texted back we'll talk tomorrow and set the phone face down. Stumbling slightly, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. Her thoughts raced as she lay there. Worst decision. You never fuckin' listen. Gunner had never said such ugly things to Kenzie before, and she wasn't sure what to do. 

They hadn't been intimate since before Gunner had been shot, and while Kenzie didn't expect the chandelier-swinging crazy bed play they'd had before; Gunner was still healing and Kenzie was rapidly becoming too pregnant; she missed simply being touched by him. Before, it was common for Gunner to reach for Kenzie as they passed each other in a hallway or room, pull her towards him for a gentle kiss, or just hold her hand, rest his arm on her shoulders, go out of his way to brush against her, pull her into his arms for a bear hug, lay his head in her lap; just touch her in some tender way. He'd been cold and distant since he'd fully woken up in the hospital and Kenzie was icy, starving for his affection.

If worst came to worst, Kenzie would return to Manhattan. Her gallery boss, Eric, had told her that her job would always be available, and her friend, Tara, was overseas right now but still owned her penthouse downtown. Kenzie didn't need to sell the house in New Orleans, had more than enough money in the bank, and could just walk away from everything if it came to that. Truthfully, she wasn't sure what was going to happen. She'd promised Gunner Forever in her vows to him less than a year ago, but this man wasn't the same man she'd made that promise to. He wasn't the Gunner she knew and Kenzie wasn't sure if that man would ever return. 

With a shuddering breath, Kenzie rolled onto her side and tucked the pillow under her head. Tears ran freely onto the pillow as she cried. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzie woke the next morning, disoriented for a moment before remembering why she was at the shop. Her cheeks were stiff with dried tears and her throat was sore. Kenzie realized she'd woken up in the same position she'd fallen asleep in, something that never happened unless she was absolutely exhausted. Normally she tossed and turned frequently; Gunner sometimes joked that when Kenzie woke up wrapped in his arms it wasn't because he wanted a cuddle, it was to keep her from falling off the bed. Finding herself sweaty again, Kenzie sat up gingerly, glanced at the clock and saw she'd slept a full twelve hours, something she hadn't done in months, and headed into the bathroom for another shower. She was just emerging from the bathroom, dressed in yoga capris and a muscle shirt; her last clean clothes here, if the tension with Gunner was going to continue, she'd need to bring over more clean ones; when there was a knock at her door. 

"Come in." Kenzie called out, curious.

The door opened and Galgo stepped in, holding a plate, Smilee and Mars behind him. "We made you breakfast!" Galgo grinned.

"Wow, guys. Thank you!" Stepping aside, Kenzie nearly started crying with gratitude as the three men came inside, loaded down with plates, glasses of juice and syrup.

They sat at Kenzie's table and ate, laughing and joking. The guys had made Kenzie's favourite; pancakes, sausage, scrambled eggs and bacon almost underdone. Kenzie smiled sadly, remembering that Gunner liked his bacon the exact opposite, so done it broke in pieces if you whacked it against the plate. After finishing, Kenzie offered to do the dishes and the guys refused. John offered again to talk to Gunner for Kenzie and again she declined.

"I should get going. I don't know if I'll be back tonight or not." Kenzie said. 

The three men hugged her in turn and as John held her, he said, "You call if you need anything, alright?" He looked intently into her eyes and Kenzie nodded, touched at his concern.

"I will. And thank you for breakfast, thank you for everything."

The drive home was way too short and all too soon Kenzie found herself in the driveway. She put Ruger in the fenced backyard and walked inside. 

The house was quiet. Turk eyeballed her from his bed on top of the fridge but didn't move. Kenzie stepped into the living room and looked around, but didn't see Gunner. Realizing he was probably upstairs in their bedroom, Kenzie sighed and began to climb the stairs. She reached the top and continued down the hallway to the master bedroom. 

She stopped and stood in the doorway. Gunner sat on her side of the bed, his feet on the floor. The covers were in complete disarray, if Gunner had slept, it hadn't been well. He sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands; he didn't appear to have heard her. Kenzie cleared her throat.

Gunner lifted his head and, seeing her, smiled tentatively and reached out his hand to her. Kenzie stayed where she was, not yet ready.

"I'm sorry, baby." Gunner said quietly.

"You have NEVER spoken to me that way before." Kenzie said coldly.

"I'm sorry, I.....please, come here."

Kenzie didn't move. 

Gunner looked at her and Kenzie saw that he was pale, sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Are you high?" Kenzie asked quietly.

A look of betrayal and hurt flashed across Gunner's face and he lowered his head, dropping his hands so they hung over his knees.

"No," he mumbled, "I've been up all night, pacing, worried.....please baby, just come here!" Gunner looked back up at Kenzie, his voice breaking and Kenzie saw the mask fall away, the mask of anger and frustration he'd been wearing for weeks, and underneath, she saw misery, desperation and terror.

Startled, Kenzie strode over and Gunner groped desperately for her. Wrapping his trembling arms around her lower back, he pressed his face into her stomach and started to cry.

Shocked, Kenzie forgot her own anger and hurt and stroked Gunner's hair gently, listening to him cry as if his heart was breaking. Gunner had always been so strong for Kenzie, and to see him like this right now was frightening.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean any of it, just.....the thought of losing you-" He broke off for a moment, drew a shuddering breath before continuing. "He got too close, what if I hadn't gotten in the way in time? I should have taken you away as soon as I heard Ramsey had escaped.....I almost lost you and I can't handle that!"

Everything fell into place for Kenzie, she been wrong right from the start. Gunner wasn't mad, not at her, he was furious at himself; terrified at the possibility that Ramsey could have easily shot Kenzie, killing her and the twins, if Gunner hadn't thrown himself in front of her the way he did. The worst decision he'd ever made wasn't taking a bullet for Kenzie, it was not spiriting her away to a safe house right from the start, for allowing the opportunity for Ramsey to find them like that. Gunner didn't regret saving Kenzie's life, not at all, his regret was that he almost hadn't made it in time, that Ramsey had had a chance to point the revolver at Kenzie and pull the trigger, and that his desperate leap in front of her might have not been in time. He regretted how close he had come to losing the woman he'd promised Forever to. Kenzie's heart thudded in her chest and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh, Gunner." She moaned, pulling away from her mammoth man long enough to drop to her knees in front of him, wrapping her arms around him and starting to cry herself.

"You took a bullet for me, your heart stopped five times, you were in a coma for ten days; Gunner, give yourself a break, you did everything you could to keep me safe and almost died for me and the twins. Please, baby, don't tear yourself apart over this, please." Kenzie pulled back far enough to smooth Gunner's hair back from his forehead, wipe the tears from his cheeks. She pressed fevered kisses to his lips and cheeks, murmuring soothingly to him, desperate to ease his agony.

Gunner clung to her like a terrified child, his body shuddering. He pressed his face into her hair, inhaled her scent deeply, moaned quietly before taking a deep breath, then another, his steel band tight muscles slowing relaxing again.

"I have nothing," he whispered fiercely, "if I don't have you. You and the babies."

"You have us, big man. You have us." Kenzie whispered back.


	8. Chapter 8

After a few minutes, Kenzie stood up slowly and reached around Gunner, pulling the bedcovers down. 

"C'mon, baby." She murmured, giving Gunner a gentle push backwards. Gunner lay back, pulling himself back to his pillow. Kenzie crawled up and lay beside him. Instantly, Gunner moulded himself to Kenzie, wrapping his limbs around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath, then relaxed. After a few moments he sighed, his breathing became deep and slow, and Kenzie realized Gunner had fallen asleep. Kenzie snuggled closer to him, relishing his closeness, his strength, his warmth, the way his breath tickled her throat.

She regretted not talking to him sooner, really talking to him, finding the root of his abrupt personality change before it was able to drive a wedge between them, a wedge that they had hopefully ripped away just now. Gunner had always been so strong, always able to defend and fight for those around him. Of course Ramsey's attack would have thrown him, he'd lost control of a situation with life or death consequences. He'd never been weak or helpless, and the aftermath of his sacrifice to save Kenzie and his unborn babies had left him just that. It must have been torture to lay weak and vulnerable and know that if another threat to your tribe arose, you would be helpless and unable to stop it. Gunner's very core, that savage man that lived in that dark little cave, that had declared Mine when he'd first seen his life mate, had been affronted by this blow to his very manhood. What good was a man who couldn't defend his woman? And make no mistake, for all the refinements and civility he had adopted for Kenzie, he was still very much a caveman at his centre, and Kenzie was HIS. Kenzie was his to defend and love and make love to, and a scrawny, psychotic little asshole had almost taken that away. Kenzie sighed, this was all so clear in hindsight, how had she been so blind? She'd let her own emotions take over, had become defensive and hurt by Gunner's attitude and built a wall, reacting to the surface rather than asking herself why? 

"I'm so sorry, Gunner." Kenzie murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

He shifted slightly, sighing into her throat. "Baby, don't leave me...." Gunner breathed anxiously, forehead creasing, still asleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." Kenzie replied, stroking his hair. Gunner relaxed again with a moan. 

Kenzie found herself yawning, and, relaxing against Gunner's broad chest, inhaling his intoxicating scent; musk, motor oil and leather, she too fell asleep. 

Kenzie awoke later to Gunner's lips gently caressing her throat. She grinned, stretching against him luxuriously, her body responding hungrily to his touch. Gunner's hands began to roam over her body as he rubbed against her, purring deep in his throat. Kenzie pulled at his shirt and Gunner leaned back, ripping it over his head with a grunt, then turning his attention to Kenzie's clothing, quickly divesting her of her muscle shirt and capris, running his thumb gently along the ribbon stitching of her bra. His gaze drifted down and Gunner traced his fingertips along Kenzie's swollen belly, eyes wide with wonderment as he contemplated the new life they had created within. His gaze went hungry again as he drew his hand further down and slid it under the elastic band of Kenzie's panties, cupping her possessively. Kenzie arched against him, moaning, and Gunner covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moan with one of his own.

Tugging off the rest of his clothes and making short work of Kenzie's, Gunner turned Kenzie onto her side, facing away from him, biting her shoulder and groaning as he filled her with one slow thrust, nearly losing himself right there at how good it felt. Kenzie cried out, pushing back against Gunner, lost in her own ecstasy. Cupping her cheek, Gunner turned Kenzie's face towards his, kissing her desperately as he rapidly lost control, thrusting powerfully, their kisses becoming deeper and more passionate, their moaning reaching a fever pitch before Kenzie suddenly arched her back, crying out. Groaning heavily, Gunner came hard, gripping Kenzie's hips and thrusting violently as he spilled inside her. They collapsed bonelessly against the bed, breathing hard. 

Panting, Gunner tightened his arms around Kenzie; his body, after so long without her, already gearing up to take her again; and groaned in her ear. "Fuck, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too, big man." Kenzie whispered, turning her head to press kisses to his shoulder. 

 

The next few weeks passed quickly. Gunner and Kenzie spent as much time together as they could, making up for time lost during Gunner's rocky recovery. As her doctor had given them a green light to continue being intimate, indeed, that had been Kenzie's first question for her, Gunner and Kenzie continued to make love whenever the mood hit, and the mood hit often. Kenzie's expanding belly forced them to get creative with positions, but they were nothing if not determined. Afterwards, Gunner would lay beside Kenzie, propped up on one elbow, stroking her abdomen with a gentle hand, pressing his palm gently against her skin, gazing in wonder and amazement at the miracle he'd had a part in, bewildered at his good luck, stunned that after everything he'd done in his violent life, all the lives he'd taken, he was now being given the gift of becoming a father, was responsible for bringing into the world two new lives, something he honestly had never thought he have. 

They attended prenatal classes, Kenzie watching Gunner in wonder as he paid serious attention to the teacher, listening to her as if the fate of the world rested on what she had to say. The other dads had eyed Gunner nervously when they'd arrived at their first class, their gaze travelling up, up, up as they sat on mats with their partners and watched the new couple arrive, the man looking like he killed people for a living, the girl looking like some classy, world-travelling artist. Their eyes eventually stayed on Kenzie, eyeing her appreciatively, darting anxious looks to her massive mate, hoping he didn't notice their attention. The girls had been more subtle, watching Gunner from the corners of their eyes, biting their bottom lips, imaging just what it would be like to make a baby with that man.

As they had decided against learning the sex of the babies, they finished the nursery in neutral colours, although both were sure that Hans and Dolph were both little boys.

"Dolph's your mini-me." Kenzie complained, holding her belly after a hard kick. "Giving his mama trouble already."

Gunner grinned, wrapping his arms around her. They'd just finished assembling the second crib and deciding where in the nursery it would go. "Lucky little boy." He laughed, nibbling at Kenzie's throat, earning a squeal. "What about little Hans?" Still standing behind Kenzie, Gunner pressed his hands to her belly, possessive and tender. He leaned his head over to shoulder, looking down.

"He's going to be like me, quiet." Kenzie grinned, turning her head towards Gunner. "Maybe a painter, or a writer." 

"They can be anything." Gunner murmured, pressing kisses to Kenzie's throat. "Anything they want to be."

"What if they want to be like their daddy?" Kenzie whispered, voicing a concern that had been troubling her off and on for the last little bit.

"Like a mercenary?" Gunner clarified. He pulled his mouth away from Kenzie's throat and rested his chin on her shoulder contemplatively.

"Yeah." 

"Hopefully not, but...would you try to stop them if they did? Is that so bad of a career path?" Gunner asked.

"Not bad, just dangerous. It was hard enough watching you leave on jobs, wondering if you'd come back in one piece, I don't know how it would be with them."

Gunner grinned, chuckling to ease the tension. "Let's jump off that bridge when we get to it. They'll probably decide to become pacifist artists and join a nudist commune."

"Oh, great! That's so much better." Kenzie giggled, turning in Gunner's arms. 

"Think of the money they'd save on clothes." Gunner grinned, making Kenzie throw back her head and shriek with laughter. Gunner laughed with her and buried his head in her hair, twirling them in a circle.

 

Kenzie yawned and stretched, Gunner mumbled beside her, tightening his arms. He nuzzled his head into her hair with a breathy, 'what's wrong, baby?' before starting to snore again. Kenzie grinned, they were still six weeks again from her due date, and every time Kenzie stirred in her sleep now, Gunner would mumble and snuggle closer, grumbling in concern. 

Her obstetrician, a Dr. Amelia Kovacs, had warned Kenzie that multiple pregnancies usually ended before their due dates, but Kenzie wasn't worried yet. Gunner, meanwhile, was edgy, jumping at Kenzie's every twinge and ache. The team was equally on edge, all mother hens flapping around Kenzie, concerned with her every move. Kenzie was touched by their concern, but was growing slightly smothered by their disquiet. She knew her limits, was still capable of tattooing at least twice a day, as long as she took a break between. 

Gunner, Barney and Lee had worked out between themselves at least five different routes to the hospital, based on traffic and the time of day, and had planned the trip as if it was a mercenary mission into pirate-ridden Somalia. Gunner had a backup driver, Lee, who had a backup driver, Barney, who had a backup driver, Toll. Doc would ride along with Kenzie regardless because of his medical training. Thorn and Luna would handle communications, relaying information. When they'd presented this intricate plan to Kenzie she'd been absurdly touched, but also amused, smiling and hugging the men, trying not to laugh as her eyes went shiny with tears.

Kenzie nudged Gunner gently. "Let me up, big guy." She whispered, smiling as Gunner complied in his sleep, not even pausing in his snoring. Kenzie sat up and felt a trickle. Confused, she stood, and the trickle turned into a gush, splashing over her bare feet.

"Oh, Jesus." Kenzie breathed. Dr. Kovacs had told Kenzie that only about ten percent of women experienced the 'gush' when their waters broke, and Kenzie shook her head wryly as she realized that she was in the minority. "Gunner?"

Gunner, for all his concern over her stretching just a few minutes ago, merely snorted and turned his head, apparently perfectly at ease now.

"Gunner." Kenzie called loudly, trembling slightly as the full implications of what was happening began to hit her. "Gunner!"

"What! What?" Gunner shot upright, head snapping back and forth before focussing blearily on Kenzie. "What's wrong, baby?"

"My water broke." Kenzie whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still liking 'Kenzie's Turn' ??


	9. Chapter 9

Gunner stared at Kenzie for a moment in disbelief before struggling out of the covers. Instantly he was at her side, guiding her back to the bed.

"Sit down, baby. How do you feel? Any pain?" 

Kenzie thought for a moment, after the initial shock of her water breaking, she felt....okay. "No pain, I feel fine." 

Gunner nodded, looking back and forth rapidly before seeing his cell on his nightstand. He flopped on the bed, reached out and grabbed it, climbed back off the bed and dialled. "Yeah, Doc. It's me, Kenz's water broke.......okay, Kenzie? Any contractions?"

Kenzie shook her head.

"No, nothing....okay....yeah, thanks Doc, see you soon." Gunner hung up and dropped to his knees in front of Kenzie. "Doc's on his way over, he says you don't need to go in yet if you're not having contractions. We'll just wait a bit here before we go in, okay?" Gunner was keyed up, but trying to stay calm. Kenzie felt herself relax, she trusted Doc and she trusted Gunner.

"Calm down, baby. Dr. Kovacs says first labours are usually really long, it could be hours before I have to go in." She reached out, gently touched Gunner's cheek, trying to pass along some of her tranquility. "I'm going to have a shower."

Gunner stood, eyeing her worriedly. He reached out distractedly to help Kenzie to her feet. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'm not giving birth in the next ten minutes, Gun. But I'd like to clean up a bit." Kenzie gestured to her feet, vaguely embarrassed by the mess she'd made.

"Yeah, okay. Go ahead, babe. I'll clean this up." Still distracted, Gunner left the room. 

Kenzie grinned. It was going to be a long day for Gunner.

Walking into the bathroom, Kenzie started the shower and stepped under the spray. She'd just wet her hair and was letting the hot water course down her tight back muscles when Gunner stuck his head in the shower with her. 

"You okay?" He asked, startling Kenzie and making her shriek, jumping away from him.

"God, Gunner! You trying to scare the babies out of me?"

Gunner flushed. "Sorry, baby..... Are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute."

Nodding distractedly, Gunner pulled his head back out.

Kenzie left the shower a few minutes later, feeling much cleaner. She was just finished dressing when Gunner hurried back into the room. Kenzie grinned; he was kind of cute when he was flustered.

"Any contractions?"

"No, I'm still okay. Babe, you're going to have to calm down, it's going to be a long day." 

Kenzie moved to stand in front of Gunner. He looked down at her quizzically. She reached up and rubbed his upper arms for a moment before slinging her arms loosely around his hips and clasping her hands together at the small of his back. Leaning forward, she bumped her forehead against his chest and grinned up at him. "It's a marathon, not a sprint, big man."

Gunner smiled widely back, leaning down to kiss her forehead. Ruger barked from the living room, signalling that Doc had arrived.

"C'mon, baby." Gunner swept Kenzie up in his arms, bridal style, laughing as she screeched and stomped downstairs. 

 

Hours later, Kenzie was still only experiencing random twinges, nothing that came close to contractions. Gunner was beside himself, pacing and fussing like a gigantic mother hen. It was a sight to see; even in stressful combat situations and during dangerous missions Gunner was the calm, laid back one, the steadying force the rest of the team unconsciously drew serenity from. It took a lot to wind his engine up, and Kenzie had never seen Gunner so agitated before, not even when Ramsey had been on the loose. Then Gunner had been able to draw from his combat experience, facing a new and dangerous enemy, but this was new territory, and Kenzie worried that Gunner would wear himself out before anything even really started to happen.

By mid afternoon Doc had phoned Dr. Kovacs and they'd decided that Kenzie should come in. From there they'd decide whether to start administering Oxytocin to jump start Kenzie's labour. Gunner fussed about, grabbing Kenzie's overnight bag and pillow and managing to make four trips out to the Land cruiser without bringing either item with him. Kenzie grinned and carried them herself, rolling her eyes good-naturedly at her giant man as he returned from his fifth trip to the Cruiser and now had an emergency blanket from the back compartment in his hands. Mars had come by earlier to take Ruger home with him and Turk was independent enough to be left alone. 

Gunner calmed down once they were on the road and he had to stay busy shifting gears at stop signs and traffic lights. They made it to the hospital in one piece, Kenzie and Doc laughing like hyenas when Gunner managed to stall the Cruiser at a red light and jolted himself forward, hitting the horn and startling an old woman in the crosswalk. The old woman then flipped them the bird, making Doc and Kenzie howl all the more.

Once in the hospital they found the Labour and Delivery ward and checked in. Doc left with a promise to come by later and Gunner paced nervously while the nurse asked Kenzie questions. The nurse strapped monitors to Kenzie's belly to track the twin's heart rates. She checked Kenzie and declared that she wasn't dilated at all and she'd find Dr. Kovacs to come talk to Kenzie and Gunner about their options.

After a few minutes Amelia came in the room and the nurse filled her in on Kenzie's stats. Amelia smiled at Gunner as he grumbled in the corner and then turned to Kenzie.

"Alright, Kenzie, Gunner. We don't need to start panicking yet. Let's give you a few more hours to see if you start labour naturally and then see if we need to add on medication. Does that work?"

Kenzie glanced at Gunner who looked a little shell-shocked and had since they'd hit the ward. "Yeah, okay. Let's wait a few more hours."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit to see how you're doing." With a smile, Amelia left. The nurse followed a few minutes later and Gunner flopped in the chair.

"How are you doing, babe?" Kenzie asked wryly. 

Gunner shook his head.

By early evening Kenzie was starting to feel some real contractions and Gunner was finally able to stress for real. The team had trickled in and gathered informally, taking over the waiting room and setting up shop. Kenzie was handling her pain well, surprising the medical staff but not the Expendables, who knew what she was capable of. When contractions hit, Kenzie would go quiet, almost meditative; holding Gunner's hand and taking deep breaths. Occasionally she'd let out a small gasp or moan, but refrained from wailing and screaming like a pair of women down the hallway, who seemed to be in competition with each other over who could be the loudest. Kenzie found the warm bath to be extremely relaxing, and spent a great deal of time in there. Gunner even ended up in there with her, wearing his swim trunks and sitting behind her; Kenzie's back to his chest, murmuring soothingly in her ear as she breathed through each contraction. Amelia determined that Twin A, or Hans, was in the lowest position and would be the first to be born.

Finally, closing in on 10:30 that night, Amelia announced that Kenzie was fully dilated and ready to push. Because the twins were six weeks early, each would have a NICU nurse and doctor waiting to receive them, and as a precaution, Amelia had Kenzie moved to an operating room just in case anything happened, something she explained she did with all of her early and/or multiples births. 

Gunner's hands shook slightly as he pulled on a mask and hair cover. He'd already dressed in blue surgical scrubs and had stretched booties over his shoes. A nurse waited to lead him into the operating room. Gunner sat beside Kenzie and tried to smile reassuringly at her but the glisten of tears in his eyes gave him away. He took her hand and squeezed it, taking a deep steadying breath. 

With coaching from Amelia and the two nurses at her sides, Kenzie quickly caught on to the proper way to push and, although it seemed forever to Gunner, was soon crowning.

"I see brown hair." Amelia smiled, looking up at Kenzie. A few pushes later, she held up a tiny, crying baby. 

"It's a boy!" She announced happily.

Gunner felt tears course down his cheeks as he turned to Kenzie, smiling hugely and, pulling the mask away he leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips as he cried. Kenzie was crying too, and grinned up at him as he pulled away. Their son was briefly shown to them before being passed quickly to the waiting hands of a NICU nurse, who rapidly began rubbing him clean as the doctor checked his vitals. 

Gunner moved to stand and go over to see their baby closer when Kenzie gasped and Amelia said in surprise. "Already? Twin B's not wasting any time!" Stunned, Gunner sat back down as Kenzie started to push again. 

"Little one's impatient." Amelia observed wryly. Kenzie and Gunner traded a glance, that sounded just like Dolph.

Amelia looked up at Kenzie with raised eyebrows. "Blonde hair this time......and it's a GIRL!" 

Kenzie and Gunner stared at each other in shock. Dolph was a girl?!

"Holy shit, baby." Gunner grinned, stroking Kenzie’s hair back from her sweating forehead. They watched as Amelia held their screaming daughter up for them for a few moments and then handed her to the other NICU nurse and doctor. 

"You did it, baby. I'm so proud of you." Gunner crooned. 

Kenzie smiled back at him, looking exhausted but so happy at the same time. Gunner's heart soared as he looked back over at their tiny babies, surrounded by medical staff and crying loudly, healthily. A little boy and a little girl.

Suddenly, Amelia said sharply. "Where's that blood coming from?"

Time seemed to stop as Gunner turned his head to look down at Kenzie and his heart faltered in his chest. Kenzie had gone white as a ghost and was staring at Gunner with wide, terrified eyes.

"Gunner?" She whispered hoarsely. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she sagged lifelessly into the pillow..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay with me!!


	10. Chapter 10

"Kenzie?.... Kenzie!" Gunner cried, eyes wild, reaching out to touch Kenzie's face.

Amelia's head snapped up. "Get him out of here!"

Two nurses suddenly appeared at Gunner's side, and pulled him to his feet. His fingers trailed off Kenzie's cheek and he moaned in distress. The nurses pushed and pulled him to the door, and, in shock, Gunner let them without struggling. He turned to watch Kenzie as the nurses bundled him out of the door with pleas to 'please, Mr. Jensen, give them room to work' and saw the medical staff swarming her. They parted enough for Gunner to see one nurse tilt Kenzie's head back and place an oxygen mask over her face, begin squeezing the bag attached to it. The staff yelled instructions and Kenzie's stats to each other and their babies' cries turned to screams. The door swung shut and Gunner looked desperately through the glass window. A flash of bright red caught his eye and Gunner looked down to see a river of blood pooling at Amelia's feet. He felt his gorge rise and turned away, panting in distress. His heart hammered in his chest and he staggered away from the door.

Without conscious intent, his thoughts trapped back in that chaotic room with his soul mate, Gunner stumbled down the hallway.

The crew was still in the waiting room, laughing and in high spirits, excited to hear about the twins. Some furious last minute pool guesses where thrown out and roundly rejected, as the babies birth date was now glaringly obvious. Barney was the first to look over and see Gunner coming towards them, and alerted the rest, who began calling out to him, asking for details and shouting congratulations. The shouting faltered and then stopped as the team saw that Gunner was lurching down the hallway, staggering, his hand sliding along the wall for balance. Barney and Lee leapt to their feet and were instantly at Gunner's side, the crew holding back, watching anxiously.

"Gunner? What happened?" Barney asked, his voice tight with concern.

"Kenzie...she started bleeding." Gunner mumbled. He swayed on his feet, his skin grey.

Looking around briefly, Barney spotted a set of chairs and began guiding Gunner towards them, pulling on one arm. Lee grabbed the other arm and helped Gunner sit down. They dropped down in the chairs on either side of him.

"Gunner...... Gunner! Are the babies okay?" Barney asked, shaking Gunner's shoulder.

Gunner nodded, swallowed hard. "Yeah," he croaked. "They're fine. This happened after....oh, Jesus, the blood - "

"Gunner!" Barney barked, trying to snap him out of his shock. "What did she have?"

Gunner swallowed again, shook his head to clear it. He rested his elbows on his knees and clasped his hands together, leaned his head forward, his bangs damp with sweat and hanging off his forehead. "Kenz had, uh.... a boy.... and then a little girl."

Barney clapped Gunner on the back. "Think of them, Gunner, keep it together for them."

Gunner nodded, wiped at his eyes. He didn't raise his head. "Lee?" He asked lowly.

Lee leaned down closer. "Yeah?"

"Can you tell the others...... about Kenzie....and the twins? I.... can't."

"Of course, brother." Standing, Lee leaned down again and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Gunner's head, patted his hair gently. He turned and strode over to the team. They circled around him, faces drawn in concern. They smiled briefly as Lee told them about the babies, but their faces fell as he continued.

Barney rubbed Gunner's shoulder and leaned down. "Kenzie is going to make it, Gunner. You guys have been through too much for it to end now."

Gunner swallowed hard and nodded. He turned his head and Barney shivered at the grief in his eyes. He looked utterly lost and Barney realized with absolute certainty that if Kenzie died now, if the fates were that cruel and sadistic, then Gunner would follow her, wither and die, his spirit broken, within days, not even the twins would be able to keep him here. His heart and soul were irrevocably tied to Kenzie and where she went, he had to follow.

"Mr. Jensen?"

Barney and Gunner's heads snapped up towards the voice. A nurse was walking quickly towards them. Gunner leapt to his feet, Barney right behind him.

"My wife? How is she?" Gunner asked desperately.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't know, I'm assigned to your babies."

Gunner sagged in sorrow, but straightened quickly and cleared his throat. "How are they?"

"They're doing very well. I came over to ask you if you wanted to see them for a minute before we take them up to the NICU. It's just for observation, we don't anticipate them having to stay there long. They're both breathing well and are quite active."

"Yeah, I do.....can Barney come too?"

The nurse nodded, her face drawn with sympathy. She had been in that delivery room too. "Do you have a camera? To show the others?" She nodded her chin in the direction of the team.

Barney patted his chest pocket. "Yeah, my phone."

"Alright, come with me please." The nurse turned and started down the hallway, the two men following.

After a few turns down various hallways, the nurse led Gunner and Barney into a room. Two incubators were set up, one baby in each. Another nurse was standing between them, writing in a chart. She looked up as they entered and gave a small smile, she too had been in the delivery room. She gestured to the incubators. 

"They're doing well, Mr. Jensen." She reached over and opened the side of one. "You can talk to them through here, and touch them. You just can't hold them yet."

Gunner nodded and turned to the closer incubator. Inside was his son, wearing a little blue cap. He was asleep, sucking contentedly on a tiny fist. Gunner reached in a hand, a hand that was a large as the baby it was reaching for, and gently stroked his finger down his son's small arm. "Hey buddy." He murmured. The baby's forehead furrowed a moment, but he didn't wake. After a second, Gunner pulled his hand back out and straightened, he glanced back at Barney with a small encouraging smile and Barney nodded, moving over to see for himself, pulling out his phone. Gunner turned to the other incubator and, opening the flap, reached in to touch his daughter. She lay wide awake, kicking her arms and legs. As Gunner touched her arm and spoke 'hey little girl', she turned her head to him and cooed. A wide smile broke over Gunner's face and he stood back up, turning to look at Barney. Barney smiled back and moved closer to see her for himself and take a picture for the team.

After taking a picture Barney turned and stood beside Gunner, who had moved back beside his son and was murmuring to him. The little boy had woken up and was gazing around him in curiosity. Gunner stood back up straight and turned to Barney, elation warring with anguish in his eyes. 

"They're beautiful, Gunner." Barney smiled.

"They are, aren't they?" Gunner mused, his gaze drawn again to the incubators. His daughter was cooing loudly and still kicking, swinging her little arms around. With an apologetic look, the nurse stepped back over.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jensen. I need to take them up now."

Gunner nodded and stepped back. The two nurses wheeled the incubators out of the room and, after a long pause, Gunner took a deep breath and turned to Barney. The elation was fading rapidly and that haunted grief-stricken look was creeping back in. Barney reached out and rested his hand on Gunner's shoulder. He didn't say anything, just met Gunner's gaze and squeezed his shoulder. Gunner drew a deep breath and sighed.

"Barn, if -"

"No." Barney interrupted. "Don't even go there yet."

Gunner met Barney's eyes and a single tear streaked down his cheek. He nodded.

"You want to head back?"

Gunner dropped his head, and after a moment, shook it. "I can't. I just need to be somewhere...by myself."

Barney nodded. "Okay, I'll come check on you later." He walked with Gunner back to the room Kenzie had spent her labour in. Her pillow was still skewed on the hospital bed and her overnight bag was still on the chair. 

With a final pat on the shoulder, Barney left Gunner and returned to the waiting room where the team was. The crew was milling around aimlessly, joy over the twin's birth warring with worry over Kenzie. 

"You guys can probably head on home, I'll call when I know more."

The team nodded and filed silently out. Lee remained in his chair and Barney sat down beside him.

"Gunner okay?" Lee asked quietly.

"No. You?"

Lee shook his head. Although he hid it better, Lee was as devastated as Gunner, this was his baby sister's life in danger. "No."

Gunner looked around the room before lifting off Kenzie's overnight bag, setting it on the floor and sitting heavily down in the chair. He rested his head in his hands and drew a shuddering breath.

Gunner's thoughts trailed back to the first time he's ever seen Kenzie. She'd been in town for one night and had tracked down her brother to the team's favourite bar. Gunner had looked up from his beer and seen the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on walking towards them. His body had instantly responded, but, more importantly, his heart had awakened. 

To do the job the Expendables did and survive, you had to close off your heart. At any moment, any one of these men you trusted with your life could be killed or wounded critically, and feelings just got in the way on a battlefield. Once the mission was over however, if everyone survived, then you could open your heart again, laugh and joke and live with these men that trust you with their lives and you trust with yours. It was a constant emotional rollercoaster, and some of the men were able to ride it better than others. 

Gunner had constantly been in danger of drowning, treading water non-stop, fighting to keep his head above the water, growing more and more exhausted as the years went on. The drugs had helped at first, given him the energy to swim, but gradually they'd become a lead vest weighing him down, nearly killing him, Yang and Barney in that hellish warehouse. Shame had given Gunner the ammunition to fight back for awhile after that, shame and a desperate desire not to lose the only family he had; he'd pushed his blood family away, and some weren't even sure if he was still alive. But Gunner had been growing tired again, shame only dragging him so far, and Kenzie's appearance in his life had been equivalent of a miracle.

From the moment Gunner had seen Kenzie, something inside him had woken up, shaking its head in the light of day, something that had been sleeping for years, if it had ever really been awake. Gunner had felt this strange new desire to just live, instead of careening haphazardly from job to job, reacting (usually badly) to situations. Their first desperate, passionate encounter in Kenzie's hotel room had been the best Gunner had ever had, and had given him the strength to continue, if only to see Kenzie again. When they'd met again, some weeks later, and he'd learned that Kenzie had given up her career and life in Manhattan to come down to New Orleans, Gunner had been stunned, stunned that this angel was still going to be a part of his life, had chosen him to be with. He worked and tried hard every day to deserve her love and make her proud of him. 

When Gunner had thought he'd lost Kenzie in Brazil, when he'd watched her go limp in his arms in the slaughterhouse and then held her lifeless body on that desolate plane ride back, he had completely lost his will to live. If Kenzie hadn't turned out alive, Gunner would've kept himself living only long enough to see her buried right. He'd stayed by her side through her entire coma, had waited through the agonizing months of her recovery, wept with relief when she'd recovered and returned to him.

When Kenzie had accepted his marriage proposal he'd thought he'd never be happier than that moment, but when Kenzie had come to him the night before their wedding with two little plastic sticks showing positive signs, Gunner had found new levels to his elation. To become not only Kenzie's husband, but the father of her children; Gunner could think of nothing better. A small part of his mind told him he didn't deserve this, that this much bliss would come with a price, but Gunner had been willing to pay anything to keep Kenzie; and now, in a cruel irony, losing Kenzie now may have been the price all along. 

A sharp pain lodged itself in Gunner's chest and he found it difficult to breathe, his vision swam with tears. As horrible as it sounded, Barney had read the grief in his eyes correctly, if Kenzie left him, Gunner would follow, not even the twins would keep him here on this barren Earth; heaven help him, he was too weak to stay without his other half. The black days and nights would overwhelm him, drag him down and leave him a wrecked shell of a man. Gunner drew a deep, shuddering breath, pushed shaking fingers through his sweat-dampened hair.

“Gunner?”

Gunner raised his head. Amelia stood in the doorway.


	11. Chapter 11

Gunner opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

Amelia sighed and stepped into the room, sat on the end of the bed facing him. Gunner looked cautiously at her, searching for a sign of Kenzie's fate. She looked wrecked, absolutely exhausted. Her eyes were red-rimmed and her skin was pale. She'd changed into a wrinkled green scrub top but still had her original blue pants on, and Gunner's eye was drawn to a streak of blood down the side. Gunner's heart began to thump with dread and he was suddenly afraid, absolutely terrified, to ask her about his wife. As long as neither spoke, there was a chance that Kenzie had survived, as soon as Amelia opened her mouth that could change.

Amelia rubbed her eyes tiredly and finally said. "Kenzie lost a great deal of blood, Gunner; it was a serious haemorrhage. She never stopped fighting." She drew in a deep, shaking breath and let it out slowly, her head lowered.

Gunner was suddenly struck with the crazy urge to grab her by the shoulders, shake her and shout in her face. "Stop with the cliff-hangers! Is Kenzie okay?!" He felt his mouth go dry and he hardly dared breathe, it was hard to tell if Amelia was simply exhausted or devastated.

Amelia raised her head and Gunner saw that she was smiling. "She made it Gunner. She's alive."

Gunner stared at the doctor for a long moment, uncomprehending. He suddenly felt hot and tingly all over, like a huge adrenaline rush. "Kenzie's alive?" He whispered, certain he'd misheard.

Amelia nodded, eyes shiny with tears. "Yes, Gunner. She is." She smiled widely.

Gunner stared at Amelia for a few seconds more before bursting into tears himself, all the stress and uncertainty of the past few hours boiling over. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed, chest heaving. Kenzie was alive, she'd survived. Gunner sagged with relief, his limbs vibrating with emotion, gasping for breath, his cheeks hot and chest burning, almost hyperventilating. Finally, he gained control of himself and raised his head, breathing hard, feeling simultaneously exhilarated and exhausted. Amelia was smiling at him, her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Can I see her?"

Amelia nodded. "I'm going to keep her here for at least a week; we had to transfuse a large volume of blood to replace what she lost, and she's going to be quite tired for a long time, even for a new mother. I'd like to keep her under observation and make sure her blood levels and iron come back up before I send her home. The twins will of course stay here with her, I won't discharge one without the other. I've set her up in the private recovery suite of the delivery ward, so you're welcome to stay with her."

Gunner smiled in relief, then furrowed his brow and asked hesitantly. "Will she ever be able to have more children?"

Amelia frowned thoughtfully. "We didn't have to resort to major surgery, so I don't see why not....but I would worry about the same thing happening again. If Kenzie were to become pregnant again, she would be classified as high risk."

"Did this happen because of her past?"

Amelia pressed her lips together, she knew of Kenzie's previous medical history; her ectopic pregnancy and traumatic assault in Brazil. "It's hard to say, but it's definitely a possibility..........would you like to go see her now?"

Gunner nodded and stood, followed Amelia out of the room, unable to keep an idiot grin off his face, he was practically walking on air. It didn't matter to him if Kenzie ever had more children, he was perfectly content with the twins, would never gamble her life to add more to their brood. 

They rounded the corner and saw Barney in the waiting room, his face drawn with anxiety. Seeing Gunner and the doctor, Barney jumped to his feet and hurried towards them, hope growing in his eyes as he saw Gunner's expression.

"Kenzie's okay?" He rumbled, eyes like a hopeful puppy dog.

"Yeah, she okay." Gunner grinned widely, giddy with relief after hours of uncertainty and anguish.

Barney's face broke into a huge smile and tears streaked down his cheeks. He grabbed Gunner by the back of the neck and pulled him into a rough hug, laughing and crying at the same time. Pushing Gunner away he turned to Amelia and pulled her into a considerably gentler hug, rumbling his gratitude. Releasing her, Barney grinned at Gunner then asked. "Can we go see her?"

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Gunner and I were just on our way." She continued down the hallway and the men fell in step behind her, Barney reached over and clapped Gunner's shoulder. Now that they knew Kenzie was okay, they were also celebrating the birth of the twins. 

"So, one of each, huh? A boy and a girl?" Barney asked.

"Yep. Can't wait to see them again." Gunner replied, remembering his baby's reaction to him speaking to them. He couldn't wait to hold them in his arms.

Amelia stopped outside a set of doors. "Kenzie is in room 3, at the end of the hallway. It's the largest private recovery suite, so there's room for your crew to all visit, but please keep it short, Kenzie needs to rest. As I said before, Gunner, you're welcome to stay with her. Please tell Kenzie that I'll be in to see her in the morning, after breakfast. If you need anything, ask the nurses, I'll be sleeping in my office." 

"You don't go home?" Gunner asked, surprised.

"Not when one of my girls has had a rough night." Amelia smiled tiredly, then with a final nod, left.

"Hell of a doctor." Barney said admiringly. 

Gunner nodded in agreement. "Lee went home?" He asked.

Barney nodded. "Lacy's having a tough time worrying about Kenz. Go ahead, Gunner. I'll call everyone and tell them Kenzie's okay, to let her rest and come in tomorrow."

"Thanks, Barney. Thanks for staying."

Barney grinned and smacked Gunner's shoulder again. Pulling his phone out he dialled and turned away.

Gunner spun and strode down the hallway. Reaching room 3 he quietly rapped his knuckles on the door and, hearing no reply, pushed the door open. He barely glanced at the room, his eyes drawn immediately to Kenzie. The bed was at an angle to the door, and Kenzie lay curled on her left side, her back to him. 

Gunner padded quietly over and sat slowly in the chair facing her. His eyes roved over her, desperate for a sign that Kenzie was okay. Although her skin was ghostly pale, and the delicate skin under her eyes was the color of dark bruises, she looked peaceful and relaxed, her left hand curled under the pillow, her right resting open on the sheets. Gunner was loathe to disturb her, but had to touch her, had to reassure himself through physical contact that she was truly okay. Hesitantly he reached out and curled his hand around Kenzie's, twining his fingers through hers. Her skin was warm and soft and Gunner relaxed a little more. 

Kenzie sighed and her eyelids fluttered open. Seeing Gunner, she smiled drowsily.

"Hey baby." Gunner crooned. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." She murmured. "What happened?"

"You started bleeding. It got really scary.......I didn't know...if you were going to...." Gunner couldn't finish, the lump in his throat was too big. He swallowed hard and lowered his head, rested his forehead on their entwined hands. He fought to not cry again.

Kenzie reached out with her left hand and rested it on Gunner's head. "Please, baby...don't cry. I'll never leave you.....Forever, remember?

Gunner raised his head, nodding, wiping away the tears from his cheeks. He lifted Kenzie's hand and pressed it to his cheek.

Kenzie watched him in concern, his skin was pale and his eyes red rimmed. He looked like he'd just been through the ringer. "Are the twins okay?"

At this, Gunner brightened and a genuine smile broke out on his face. "They're great, baby. I got to see them before they were taken up to the NICU. They're beautiful.....do you remember seeing them?"

"Yeah, Hans first, a little boy. And Dolph's a girl!" Kenzie grinned widely. "I was sure we had two boys."

"Me too! I couldn't believe it at first. She's a livewire." Gunner smiled at the memory of their daughter cooing at him and kicking.

"Dolph doesn't really suit her." Kenzie said wryly. 

"No." Gunner agreed, laughing. "And he doesn't really look like a Hans either." 

Kenzie yawned, her eyes heavy. "We'll have to think of names tomorrow."

Gunner reached out and tenderly cupped Kenzie's face, gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Go to sleep, baby."

Kenzie closed her eyes with a sigh. "Come lay with me, I missed you." She murmured, body relaxing.

Gunner stood and moved over to the other side of the bed. After pulling off his shoes and socks he stretched out on the bed and snuggled up close to Kenzie's back, moulding himself to her, wrapping his limbs around her and pressing his face into her hair. He breathed deeply, inhaling her scent, shuddering with emotion. Up until twenty minutes ago, he'd not been sure he'd ever get to hold her again. Indescribable relief flooded his body, he could lay here forever. He pressed fevered kisses into her hair, buried his face down to nuzzle her neck. 

"I love you, baby." He whispered, eyes fluttering closed.

"Mmmm.....I love too." Kenzie murmured back, nestling back against him and falling asleep, relaxing completely in his arms.

A few minutes later Barney came into the room and stopped. He gazed at the two sleeping forms on the bed and smiled fondly. The depth of love, devotion and passion that Kenzie and Gunner shared was incredible, something to be in awe of, something few people had the privilege to witness in their lives, let alone experience and share with someone else. Kenzie dying tonight would have meant certain death for Gunner; like a plant in the dark, he would have lost an essential component he needed to continue existing, and would have simply phased out, his heart irreparably shattered. Barney never imagined that of all his friends, acquaintances and men he considered his brothers, that Gunner would be the one to find everlasting, eternal love; that the most unpredictable, unstable, dangerous member of the Expendables would be lucky enough to find his counterpart in life. But maybe, Barney mused, that was exactly why Gunner had been so lucky, the fates were making amends for the rough life they'd given him. They looked so comfortable, so serene in each other's arms on the bed, and Barney remembered that whenever the team had been on a mission after Gunner and Kenzie had gotten together, that Gunner had never truly relaxed, never really slept well or peacefully, had always seemed just a little on edge; and never really settled down until he was home with her again. Barney could only hope that one day, he and the other members of the Expendables were half so lucky when it came to finding their soul mate.

Barney glanced around, he was far too tired and wore out to drive home, and the chairs in the waiting room would be too uncomfortable to sleep in. Yawning, he stumbled over to the cot on the other side of the room and collapsed on it, falling asleep almost immediately.

 

Barney woke up first that morning, sat up and looked over at the bed. Kenzie and Gunner were still asleep, Gunner snoring like a chainsaw, his face buried in Kenzie's hair. Kenzie seemed completely unaffected by the foghorn going off by her ear, and was nestled back into Gunner's chest, a small contented smile on her pale face.

The morning was a flurry of activity. Amelia stopped by during breakfast to speak with the new parents and after that, a nurse came in to check Kenzie over and help her shower. Barney took Gunner home to shower and pack some clothes and when they returned Kenzie was asleep again. Gunner immediately moved back to her side and sat down to keep watch over her until she awoke. Barney lingered, talking lowly with Gunner, but his attention was focussed on Kenzie and Barney returned after awhile to the waiting room to wait for the team.  
Kenzie awoke later to Gunner holding her hand and gazing at her.

"Hey." Kenzie murmured, yawning.

"Hey baby." Gunner crooned. "You go see the twins yet?"

Kenzie shook her head. "I've been waiting for you."

"Ready now?" Gunner asked, gently touching her cheek with a bent finger. He would never miss an opportunity to touch her now, the memory of almost losing her was too fresh and raw, seared into his mind; would reappear in nightmares for years to come, causing him to snap awake, sweating and afraid, needing to turn and pull Kenzie back into his arms to drive the memory away.

Kenzie nodded, her eyes widening in concern as she saw these thoughts race over Gunner's face. Gunner smiled down at her and leaned down to press a lingering kiss to her lips. 

"I'm sorry I scared you." Kenzie whispered as their lips parted.

Gunner smiled ruefully. "You didn't do it on purpose....but don't do it again." He rested his forehead against hers for a moment, then quickly pecked her lips again and sat back up with a sigh. "Let me find a wheelchair and then we can get going."

"I can walk." Kenzie protested, sitting up slowly, her hand circling her lower abdomen.

"Maybe, but you're not." Gunner answered, stepping out of the room.

Kenzie sighed. Gunner was in papa bear mode and it would be useless to argue. Gunner reappeared with a chair and rolled up beside Kenzie, grinning toothily.

Rolling her eyes with a grin, Kenzie accepted Gunner's help standing and let him guide her gently down to sit. She relaxed back into the wheelchair and enjoyed the ride as they left her room and rolled down the hallway to the NICU. Pushing through the doors they stopped and looked around, slightly disoriented by the dim lighting and multitude of beeps and monitor alarms. A nurse approached. 

"Can I help you?"

"We're here to see our twins. Jensen?" Gunner replied.

"Oh, yes. Little cuties. Congratulations. They're right over here." The nurse turned and walked away, Gunner pushing Kenzie along behind. The NICU was divided into five pods, each pod divided into four sections. The nurse stopped at the pod labelled 2b. Two little incubators hummed quietly there set head to foot. Gunner pushed Kenzie up to the nearest one and she leaned forward to look in. Their little daughter lay inside, swinging her arms and legs. Tears sprang to Kenzie's eyes as her heart melted.

The nurse gestured to the armchair beside Kenzie. "Would you like to sit in the recliner and you can hold them? Their doctor, Dr. Warner, wants to see if they'll start nursing, and if they do, he says they can move down to the recovery ward with you. They've been accepting a bottle, so it shouldn't be an issue."

Kenzie nodded eagerly and with Gunner's help, stood and moved over to the recliner as the nurse opened the incubator and pulled out the squirming baby, careful not to tangle the monitor leads. Turning towards her, the nurse gently placed their little daughter in Kenzie's waiting arms. Gunner crouched beside the chair and rested his head gently on Kenzie's shoulder, joining her in gazing in amazement down at the little person they'd created.

"Hey little one." Gunner crooned.

Instantly the tiny baby stopped moving and looked directly up at Kenzie and Gunner, pursing her little rosebud lips and cooing back at them.


	12. Chapter 12

An alarm beeped at another pod and the nurse looked over. "Excuse me, I'll be right back." She hurried away.

Smiling, Kenzie turned towards Gunner. "Here. Hold out your arms."

A look of terror crossed Gunner's face but was quickly joined by eagerness. Hesitantly, he held out his arms, looking like he was about to embrace a live grenade.

Kenzie giggled and delicately placed their daughter in his arms. Gunner tensed, unsure and Kenzie gently adjusted her so she was nestled securely. "Relax, daddy." She murmured. "You're doing fine."

Gunner stared down at their daughter with wide eyes, and she stared back. Slowly he relaxed, moving his arms infinitesimally to better cradle the little baby. She was barely as long as his forearm, her head could fit completely in the palm of his huge hand. After a long moment Gunner made a low rumble of contentment and she gurgled happily in response. It was so freaking cute Kenzie almost started crying. To see such a massive giant of a man cradle a tiny baby, his tiny baby, so delicately was amazing. Carefully, getting the hang of it, Gunner lifted his hand and ever so gently brushed her teeny cheek with his bent finger. She cooed back and Gunner looked up at Kenzie, eyes shiny, before returning his gaze to his daughter. "Hey little girl." He whispered.

The nurse returned and smiled widely. Looking at Kenzie she asked. "You want to hold your son?"

Kenzie nodded with a return smile and carefully accepted the bundle the nurse placed in her arms. Kenzie hummed at the little boy and he stared solemnly back; after a moment, he gave a tentative goo. Kenzie laughed. The nurse excused herself as another baby began to cry.

"You two need names." Kenzie grinned, stroking her son's head, lightly dusted with chocolate brown hair, a match to hers. Although they had discussed names before the twin's birth, neither Kenzie nor Gunner had been able to agree on anything, and had finally decided to wait until the birth to see if inspiration struck once they'd met their little ones. Suddenly, a name popped into her head.

"Gage....You look like a Gage." Kenzie said, and looked over at Gunner. He raised his head and gazed intently down at their boy.

"Yeah, I like it." He smiled, looking back up at Kenzie.

"What about a middle name?" Kenzie asked.

Gunner thought for a moment, then said lowly. "William."

"After Billy?"

Gunner nodded, a look of sorrow flashing through his eyes. He looked back down at their daughter.

Kenzie watched Gunner a moment longer before returning her gaze to the newly named Gage William Jensen. She hadn't known Gunner or the team when Billy the Kid had been part of it, hadn't seen how they'd reacted to his murder at the hands of Jean Vilain, but she did know that his death had hit Gunner harder than he'd ever let anyone know. She'd once woken up to Gunner trapped in a nightmare, his limbs twitching, and tears on his cheeks. As she'd stroked his hair and tried to soothe him, he'd moaned 'I'm sorry, Billy.' before sighing and relaxing under Kenzie's touch, falling asleep again. Kenzie had tried to ask him about it the next morning, but Gunner had changed the subject and she'd dropped it.

After a long moment, Gunner spoke. "Call me crazy, but I think we should call her Max." Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes from their daughter and looked over at Kenzie.

Kenzie met his eyes and tilted her head to the side, considering. Until her birth, they'd thought she was a boy and she'd definitely been the more active, boisterous one throughout the entire pregnancy; even Gunner's nickname for her, Dolph, was the name of someone strong and dynamic; something soft and feminine just wouldn't suit her. She deserved a strong, punchy name that matched her personality. And, in a way, Max was like a nickname for Mackenzie, tying mother and daughter together.

"I think it's perfect.... but just Max? Not Maxine or something?"

Gunner shook his head. "No, just Max; you pick her middle name."

Kenzie looked down at the bundle in Gunner's arms. She had her daddy's blonde hair and even now was watching the new world around her with interest, waving her little arms around, gurgling happily.

"Leela.... Max Leela Jensen."

Gunner smiled widely. "It's perfect." He looked back down. "Hey, little Max. Max Leela." He gently offered his finger and she clasped her tiny hand around it.

Once the nurse returned she had Kenzie try to nurse and the babies eagerly fed, passing the test their doctor had set as the condition to leave the NICU. Pleased, the doctor signed a transfer order allowing the twins to go with Kenzie and Gunner back to the recovery room. The nurse pushed Kenzie in her wheelchair as she held Gage, and Gunner walked carefully beside them holding Max, cradling her delicately. The twin's hospital bassinets were brought in and the nurse made sure they were settled before wishing Gunner and Kenzie the best of luck and returning to the NICU.

Kenzie gazed at Gunner, who stood beside the bed and had unconsciously started to sway gently from side to side to rock Max to sleep, crooning to her almost inaudibly. Kenzie was amazed at Gunner's natural ease with the babies, once he'd gotten over his initial nervousness. She'd never doubted that he would be excellent father, but his effortless manner was a surprise for such an imposing, dangerous looking giant of a man; it was as if his entire life, everything he'd ever gone through, encountered and experienced had been solely to prepare him for this. 

She grinned wryly. "The team is probably eager to meet these two." She looked back down at Gage, who was yawning.

Gunner tore his gaze away from Max and smiled. "Yeah, I'll go." Gently he set Max down in her bassinet and left. He returned a few minutes later with a rueful smile.

"The natives were getting restless." Picking Max back up he sat in the chair beside Kenzie's bed.

Barney poked his head through the door with a wide smile. He walked into the room and the rest of the team flowed in behind him like water through a broken dam. They gathered around, eyeing the new babies avidly.

"You decide on names yet?" Lee asked.

"Yeah, we did" Gunner cooed down at Max. He looked over at Kenzie with a 'you first' lift of his eyebrow.

Smiling, Kenzie angled Gage slightly for the team to see his face better. "This is Gage William, he was born first."

A ripple went through the group as they drew the same conclusion that Kenzie had regarding the meaning behind Gage's middle name. Brief looks of sorrow, identical to Gunner's, flashed over the faces of the old team, but were swiftly replaced by nods of approval. 

"Aww, brown hair like you." Luna said.

"Good name." Toll remarked, smiling.

Galgo let loose with an excited burst of Spanish, grinning widely.

Raising her eyebrows questioningly at Barney, Kenzie offered Gage for him to hold and, grinning hugely, Barney gingerly accepted the little baby. Looking down at him he rumbled quietly and Gage cooed back.

“And this,” Gunner said, drawing the team’s attention away from Barney and Gage, “is Max Leela. She was always the one giving Kenzie hell, so we figured she needed a strong name.”

Eyes wide with curiosity, Lee met Kenzie’s gaze and at her nod of confirmation; that yes Max’s middle name was a nod to him; blinked rapidly and swallowed hard, beaming. Seeing this exchange, Gunner smiled and gently passed little Max over to her uncle and namesake. 

“Here you go, Uncle Lee.” 

Nodding his thanks, not trusting himself to speak, Lee accepted the little bundle and smiled down at her, stroking her soft blond hair. The group was eager to hold the babies for themselves, so Barney and Lee were divested of their little bundles quickly.

"So Dolph turned out to be a girl, huh? We figured she'd be a mini-Gunner, with a vest and Bowie knife even." Barney grinned, watching Max's progress from Toll's arms to Galgo's. "She's got her daddy's hair anyway."

"And his personality. She was rarin' to go, didn't even give me a break after Gage before she decided to show up." Kenzie replied, rolling her eyes lovingly at Gunner, who smirked back.

"Heaven help us." Lee intoned. "Figures Gunner would pass on his flair for entrances." 

Gunner rolled his eyes and snapped his fist out, punching his brother-in-law playfully. Lee winced comically and rubbed his arm, laughing. "Let's hope she didn't inherit that."

Gage was taking the whole thing in stride, and after watching the faces of the people holding him for a few minutes, yawned and went to sleep. Max, meanwhile, seemed to be tireless, studying everyone as she was passed around, cooing and gurgling occasionally.

"I heard they're going to keep you for awhile, hon. To make sure your iron levels come back up?" Barney asked.

"Yeah, probably a week. I've got this awesome suite though, so Gunner and the twins can stay here with me." Kenzie answered, then suddenly gave a huge yawn. "Jeez, sorry Barney."

"It's alright honey; you've had a hell of a few days. We should give you guys some peace and quiet." Glancing back at the group, who nodded in agreement, he leaned down and kissed Kenzie's forehead, pulled Gunner into a one-armed hug and left, pausing at Thorn and Luna, who held the twins now, to smile at both babies. The team filtered out, congratulating and well-wishing; promising to come back tomorrow. Gently, Thorn and Luna returned Max and Gage to their parents and followed the others out.

Kenzie looked up at Gunner, now holding Gage and humming softly to him, stroking his downy cheek. Gage furrowed his little forehead then settled back to sleep with a sigh. Gunner walked back over to Kenzie's bedside and settled in the chair. Their eyes met and Kenzie yawned, making Gunner chuckle softly. 

"Tired, baby?"

"You could say that." Kenzie grinned back. "From what I hear, that won't go away for about 18 years."

Gunner laughed and leaned back in the chair, lifting Gage up to rest against his chest. "There are worse reasons to have to stay up all night."

"Definitely." Kenzie agreed, settling back into the bed.

They sat in contented, agreeable silence for a few minutes, listening to the baby's breathe and snuffle and sigh in their sleep. After a few minutes, Max stirred and mewled.

"You hungry, little one?" Kenzie murmured. Glancing up at Gunner she scooted sideways to make room for him and said. "Want to sit up here with me?"

Tightening his grip on Gage, Gunner stood and eased down on the bed beside Kenzie. He found the bed controls and raised the head to almost vertical as Kenzie settled Max against her to start nursing. Gunner watched his daughter feed for a moment before meeting Kenzie's gaze and smiling at her, then leaning over to press a kiss to her lips. 

They parted and gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before Kenzie gave a huge yawn again that dissolved in giggles. Gunner started laughing and leaned back against the bed, smiling and shaking his head gently.

"Sorry again, big man." Kenzie yawned.

"My love bores you." Gunner teased.

"This is what 'your love' gave me!" Kenzie laughed back, nodding to the twins. Gunner chuckled and leaned over to peck Kenzie's lips again.

Glancing down Kenzie murmured softly to Max. "All done, little one?" Gently Kenzie lifted Max towards Gunner. "Trade you?"

Gunner grinned and carefully passed Gage over, accepting Max and resting her against his chest. Gently he patted her back to bring up a burp while Kenzie settled Gage to her chest. Max suddenly gave a hearty burp.

Kenzie giggled. "You're good at that." Sighing, she settled back against the bed, cradling Gage with one hand and curling the other in her lap.

Gunner smiled, reaching his free hand over and laying it on Kenzie's, gently entwining his fingers through hers.

 

Three months later

 

"Want me to take her, babe?" Gunner asked from the armchair.

Kenzie sighed and carefully handed a fussing Max over.

Rumbling low in his chest, Gunner lay Max gently on his bare chest, next to her sleeping brother and almost instantly she gave a contented little huff and fell asleep. Gunner grinned back up at Kenzie, who rolled her eyes at him.

"Pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Kenzie grinned, settling on the arm beside Gunner's shoulder.

After arriving home a week after the twin's birth, Kenzie and Gunner had fallen into a comfortable routine. Although, because the twins were nursing, Kenzie had to get up every time during the night that they did; Gunner would wake with her and hold one baby while Kenzie nursed the other, burp the one that had just fed and help get them back to sleep. He helped non-stop during the day, making sure the house was looked after, sharing the laundry and dishes with Kenzie, allowing both of them time with the twins. As a result, the twins were thriving and Kenzie and Gunner were loving their new roles as parents.

Kenzie and Gunner had quickly discovered that the best and fastest way to settle the twins when they were fussing was to have Gunner hold them on his chest. His warmth and heartbeat seemed to be just what the twins wanted for comfort and, although Kenzie would pretend to pout over the twin's blatant favouritism, she loved to watch them relax in Gunner's arms as he rumbled quietly and soothingly to them. She would never tire of watching Gunner interact with his babies, would never find it old or boring. It warmed her inside to see the tender interaction between her husband and children, confirmed all that she'd known in her heart from day one, that Gunner was a good person, a good man and would become; given the opportunity, a good father.

Gunner looked up at Kenzie and leaned his head against her, sighing and closing his eyes, mirroring the twins sleeping on his chest. Kenzie gazed down at her family, knowing she was unbelievably lucky to have what she did in this life, and smiled.

 

Four years later

"Daddy! Tell Gage to hurry up!"

"He's coming, sweetheart, be patient." Gunner drawled lazily.

Max stomped her little foot and planted her fists on her hips. Looking up at her daddy she informed him, "We're going to miss out on all the candy!"

"No, we're not. Calm down, honey." Gunner grinned down at her and she huffed in response.

Gage appeared at the front door and hurried out as Kenzie opened it and stepped out behind him.

"Gage!"

"Max, you settle down!" Kenzie called out firmly and Max subsided with a huff.

Gage hustled down the sidewalk towards his waiting father and twin sister. Kenzie walked behind him and stopped at Gunner's side. 

"It's my fault, princess, I had trouble getting his hair just right."

"But we're going to miss all the candy!"

"No, you're not. Remember I told you Uncle Lee and Aunt Lacy have special candy bags just for you two? And Aunty Luna does too, but you can't stay there very long, Uncle Thorn is taking Isabella around and Aunty just got home from the hospital with Cooper."

"I remember." Max answered.

"Alright, take off your helmet, give me a kiss goodbye." Kenzie crouched down in front of Max.

Max had declared a month ago that she was dressing up this Halloween as Princess Darth Vader, and, as a result, was wearing a very realistic child-sized Vader helmet, a tight fitting long-sleeved black shirt that Kenzie had drawn Vader's chest armour on, black capri leggings, black Doc Martens and, to top it all off, a pink tutu. She looked freakin' adorable. Pulling off her helmet, she leaned over and smacked Kenzie on the cheek. 

"You listen to daddy, and no trouble."

"Yes, mommy." Max replied, pulling her helmet back on.

Gage had thought long and hard about his costume and had finally informed Kenzie and Gunner that he wanted to trick or treat this year as a 'Men in Black', but only if daddy dressed up too. Therefore, both Gunner and Gage now sported black suits and ties, with stylish black sunglasses. Both had carefully combed hair and Gage had even fashioned a memory-eraser from an old curling-iron barrel of Kenzie's. Gage solemnly called himself 'G' for Gage, and Gunner was 'D' for Daddy.

Kenzie turned to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Have fun, little man. Listen to daddy and no trouble."

"Ok, mommy." Gage replied with a grin.

Kenzie stood back up and leaned up to plant a kiss on 'D'. "Have fun, baby." She grinned. "Don't stay out too late."

"Yeah, baby." Gunner grinned back. "Have fun handing out candy, save some for the kids."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and slapped Gunner's ass playfully.

Winking at Kenzie, Gunner turned towards the twins. "Alright, you two, hands."

Obediently the twins shuffled their treat bags to their opposite hands so they could reach up and take each of Gunner's. Grinning over his shoulder at Kenzie, Gunner started down the sidewalk, the twin's walking on either side of him.

"Say 'see ya later, mommy'!" Gunner called.

"See ya' later, mommy!" The twins chorused, then dissolved into giggles as they continued down the sidewalk and out of Kenzie's sight.

"See ya' later, babies." Kenzie replied softly, happy tears in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review! The more kudos and comments I get, the faster I'll update!


End file.
